The Multiverse Game
by SilverHorizions
Summary: In a question for what comes after death, it might come as a surprise to you that neither a heaven nor hell awaits you if you watch enough anime, play enough games, or watch enough movies. Follow Thea, a 21 year old college student as she gets to travel between the worlds of her favorite anime, manga, games, shows, and movies as the Player in the Multiverse Game. M for mature stuff
1. Chapter 1: Game Over! Start a new Game?

**The Multiverse Game**

Author's Note: This story is inspired by that of **The Dark Wolf Shiro**. I am by no means wishing to photo copy their work. I am merely using the beginning and skeleton of their story as a skeleton for my own. I utilize some aspects of their work, especially in the beginning, but after the first two chapters, the story becomes completely and solely from my brain and the outlines of other works like anime and such. Please read their story if you dare, it is definitely not for the faint or pure of heart. But I hope they end up reading mine and enjoying it as I have theirs. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you like it!

**Chapter 1: Game Over! Start a new Game?**

I often wondered what it would be like to die. Having suffered depression, I thought about it more often than I liked. Would there be the often talked about "walking into the light", or would there be a void of nothing? Would I get to meet all of my late relatives, the ones I got the chance to love and live amongst, or would I get to meet all the ones I never got the chance to see? Would there be a heaven or hell, a pearly or golden gate in which my past actions were to be judged? Well. Turns out it was nothing like I'd ever imagined.

It was a fairly quick death, but I won't lie, it was pretty intense and painful. I mean, what else would you expect, colliding my body with that of a little girl to shove her out of the way of the truck that decided the thrill of speeding was worth the potential demise of a seven year old? I've always hated driving and even riding in cars. But what I hate more than anything are reckless drivers. Thankfully, I was able to see that I managed to shove the girl back onto the sidewalk before the truck collided with me. I hope she was at least faced away though…

**Congratulations! You have completed the tutorial, and may now start the game!**

**[Next]**

...Huh? I had only entered into the void for what seemed like moments before a loud disembodied voice read out the words of a glowing text box that hovered feet from my face. The text box looked like it was made out of glass, or perhaps resin. I carefully tapped the next option in hopes of a possible explanation. Maybe this is just what my brain decided to construct for me as I lie bleeding somewhere back on the road.

**Your actions in the tutorial will affect your starting skills and the amount of stat points you will be able to allocate in character creation!**

**Achievements Earned**

**[Reach adulthood]**

**Condition: Reach the age of 18**

**Reward: +15 stat points**

**[Reach drinking age]**

**Condition: Reach the age of 21**

**Reward: +5 stat points**

**[Lost virginity]**

**Condition: Have sex**

**Reward: +5 stat points, +5 Charisma**

**[Graduate High School]**

**Condition: Graduate from High School**

**Reward: +10 stat points, +5 Intelligence, +5 Wisdom**

**[Otaku]**

**Condition: Watch 100 Anime**

**Reward: +5 stat points, [Otaku] Title**

**[Game Nerd]**

**Condition: Complete 100 Games**

**Reward: +5 Stat points, [Game Nerd] Title**

**[Gamer Girl]**

**Condition: As a female complete 100 games**

**Reward: +5 stat points, [Gamer Girl] Title**

**[Animal Lover]**

**Condition: Perform 100 kind acts for animals**

**Reward: +5 stat points, [Animal Lover] Title**

**[Kind Hearted] Rare Achievement!**

**Condition: Perform 100 kind acts**

**Reward: +7 stat points, [Kind Hearted] Title**

**[Savior] Rare Achievement!**

**Condition: Save someone's life**

**Reward: +5 Dexterity, [Savior] Title**

Huh… at least I seem to have left behind some kind of impact on the world. That makes me happy. Though did I really spend so much time watching anime and playing games? Also, I'm pretty miffed that I wasn't able to complete college. I was only one semester away!

Scrolling down all of my achievements, I see the next button and press it. Character creation, huh? [Enter name]? Alright, that seems simple enough, it was… uhh. Okay, I literally just died so why can't I remember my name? And why am I so calm? That truck must've really mashed my brain.

**[Hint]**

**Once the tutorial is complete the game removes unnecessary data.**

**[Hint]**

**A starter skill is preventing the negative status [Panicked].**

Unnecessary? What do you mean unnecessary? There was a lot of effort put into that life you rude floating box! At least I can still remember anything relating to skills and basic schooling, but I feel a bit sad to know that all the people I met, including my parents, are gone from my memory. I think I'm most sad about losing them, my sister, and my fiancé. I recognize that I had them, but their names and faces are gone.

No use in dwelling on what was lost any longer. I'm sure I'll have time to mourn their loss in my own time. For now, I should probably figure out what to call myself. Uggh, I was never good at coming up with names. I was that sucky pokémon master that would name her Squirtle something like Splash or something.

**Name: Thea**

It's short and seems familiar somehow to call myself this. Maybe this is what I was named in my past life? Guess I'll never know since somebody decided to erase all of my memories regarding people and my own name.

**[Hint]**

**Once the tutorial is complete the game removes unnecessary data.**

Yeah, yeah. I get it already. Yeesh.

**Thea, [No Title equipped]**

**Level - 1 [0/1000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment - Lawful Good**

**HP - 100/100 [1 Regen per minute]**

**MP - 200/200 [11 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**Strength [STR] - 1**

**Endurance [END] - 1**

**Dexterity [DEX] - 6**

**Intelligence [INT] - 6**

**Wisdom [WIS] - 6**

**Charisma [CHA] - 6**

**Luck [LCK] - 1**

**Points - 57**

**Money - 0 Credits**

Oof. It looks like everything starts off at 1, other than the ones I've had added to because of my achievement points. Oh? What's this? MP?! Wait, that means I can use magic?! Hell yeah! Though I think instead of a true wizard I should try to have some sort of cleric thing going on. Get some kind of self-healing ability since I have no idea in heck what I'm about to be thrown into.

I'm also surprised that I'm a lawful good instead of neutral good, though I guess it does make sense since I was a goody-two-shoes. I guess I did enough good to cancel out some of the bad things I did. I'll take it.

**Thea, [No Title equipped]**

**Level - 1 [0/1000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment - Lawful Good**

**HP - 100/100 [1 Regen per minute]**

**MP - 200/200 [11 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**Strength [STR] - 8**

**Endurance [END] - 10**

**Dexterity [DEX] - 10**

**Intelligence [INT] - 18**

**Wisdom [WIS] - 18**

**Charisma [CHA] - 10**

**Luck [LCK] - 10**

**Points - 57**

**Money - 0 Credits**

There, I still want to be a mage-cleric, but I had enough points to allocate to all my other stats so I'm not a stereotypical weakling one-shot killable magic user. I still have a huge amount of points into my wisdom and intelligence though. Way to go past life me!

Uhm...hmm. After hitting [Next] after finishing allocating my points, a screen of my naked self was rotating me slowly in a circle. That's a bit unsettling.

**Do you wish to change your appearance?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I mean, heck yeah I would. I wasn't the prettiest girl by far. I was pretty average to below average actually, but I did have a few assets that made me stand out. For better or for worse I was born with massive tits and a pretty curvy figure. Not fat, but a little over what society's version of normal was in the U.S. of A. I hated how much unwanted attention I got for this feature of me, and so I dragged the bust scale down from my triple D's to a jumping jack capable C and a half. I also gave myself an extra few inches to my short 5'1'' self. No need to make my new adventure harder than it needs to be reaching things wise, but no need to make myself a giant either. I took a look at my other stand-out feature, my color-changing blue eyes. Those are definitely something I want to keep, although I think I'll brighten them just a tad to make them stand out a bit more to my liking. I leave my hair it's same dark brown, but I lengthen it to reach the small of my back and make it straight-cut with matching straight-cut bangs. As an afterthought I give myself a bit of a light wave, rather than leaving it super straight. Worst case, it's always been easier to straighten my hair then curl it.

**Please select a difficulty.**

**[Easy] [Normal] [Hard] [Nightmare]**

Okay, woah. I'm not going anywhere near that [Nightmare] button. Playing games on normal difficulty levels was already enough of a challenge for me. So that also means I don't think I'll go for hard. Especially since I have no idea what I'm about to do with all of this. Easy might make this way too boring, I already have pretty great stats as is anyways. So, I guess I'll just go with normal.

**Do you wish to Enable adult content?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Uh, duh. Most of the games and shows I watched were adult rated.

**Please choose a starting hub.**

**[City Apartment] [Hunting Lodge] [Island Hideaway]**

A hub world? So that means I'll be getting to visit other worlds? Neat! As for the hub, I know for a fact I'm going with the hunting lodge. I hate both the cities and the beach. Okay, well... I'm more afraid of the beach than hate it. There's too many creepy creatures that burrow themselves in the sand, swim in the ocean, and get washed up with the tide.

**Are you ready to start the Game?**

**Warning! Once started the settings cannot be changed.**

**[Yes] [No]**

I guess so? I don't see any other options, so I guess I'll just press [Yes].

**Confirmed! Please enjoy the game!**

I'm suddenly surrounded by a bright flash of light with little splashes of color mixed in and I shut my eyes against the harshness of it. When I opened them I see I'm standing in the middle of a cabin living room that looks like it came straight out of an HGTV or TLC show. It's furnished with extremely plush looking couches and chairs, as well as had a huge stone fireplace in the middle of the room, heating it throughout. I look out one of the large, fashionably curtained windows and get a glimpse of outside. It looks to be winter with the slightly snow-covered branches and lack of leaves on them. It looks so quiet and has the unsurpassable beauty of a Coloradoan mountain cottage.

Whatever god created this masterpiece for me, I thank you wholeheartedly.

I looked next to the front door to see a simple brass key hanging from a wooden key holder. I pick up the key and take a second to look at myself to see if I have any pockets to put it in.

Thankfully, when I was transported to the hub I was given a dark pair of jeans, a pair of white underwear and a matching white bra, a grey tank top, a white hoodie, and a pair of white fuzzy socks under a pair of black and white sneakers. My favorite kind of outfit, simple, practical, and comfy.

I put the key in my pocket and jump when a text box pops up in front of me.

**[Thea's Apartment Key] added to inventory**

**Skill added [Lock]**

**Skill added [Unlock]**

**[Hint]**

**The Game can be controlled through voice commands, try saying "Inventory" or "Character"!**

Didn't know the boxes were going to follow me around in this world too. Well, at least they're helpful. I went to feel the key in my pocket subconsciously but found it missing. I guess that means I have to say 'inventory' anytime I want to grab or use something I have. Kind of annoying but handy. A fair trade in my opinion.

"Inventory". The moment I say the word a new popup menu appears in front of me. It has different tabs labelled Weapons, Gear, Consumables, Books, Misc, and KeyChain. The layout reminds me a lot of Skyrim. I select all of the tabs in quick succession and lemant that I have nothing other than the key I just added to my KeyChain. I decide to leave it be since I don't see any use for it yet.

"Character". After uttering the command the character sheet that I'd just finished messing with came up in front of me. I take a moment to compare these pop ups to Sword Art Online and take a moment to look more closely at the sheet. I notice that some tabs have appeared at the top that weren't there before. Skills, Classes, Titles, Achievements, Perks, and Store. I'm disappointed to see the Store and Perks both greyed out, but get over it quickly out of curiosity for what I'll find under the other tabs.

I press the Skills tab and watch as a long list of words are revealed.

**Skills**

**[Otakus Mind] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to remain calm while observing or existing in odd environments or situations**

**Allows passive state of mind**

Huh, well... yeah, I guess that explains where my natural anxiety went. It makes sense that this kind of thing wouldn't phase me, given everything I've witnessed in anime. It feels so weird to be thins calm though. Wish I had this perk in my past life.

**[Gamers Body] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a game**

So that's what's letting me live another life, huh? Well, I guess I wasn't really wasting my time with all those games after all if this is where it got me.

**[Lock] (Active) LVL 1/30 (0/100)**

**10 MP to use**

**Allows the user to lock doors they possess the key to**

**At level 10 doors locked by user will be unpickable**

**At level 20 doors locked by user will be unbreakable**

**At level 30 keys can be created for any door, regardless of ownership**

Heck yeah. I really want that level 20 perk. I never got that ability in my last life, always getting walked in on was the worst, even if I wasn't doing anything warranting a lock. I will cherish this chance at privacy, and unless I find something more immediately important, that's what I'm grinding up first.

**[Unlock] (Active) LVL 1/30 (0/100)**

**10 MP to use**

**Allows the user to unlock doors they possess the key to**

**At level 10 lockpicks will be unbreakable**

**At level 20 special locks will be much easier to pick**

**At level 30 maximum security locks will be much easier to pick**

Nice, nice. All good things. Not as important as protecting my own privacy though.

**[Befriend] (Active) LVL 14/50 (300/1400)**

**Allows the user to gain the friendship of others quickly and keep those friendships for a longer period of time. Requires a completed act of kindness with the target initially, and periodic acts to maintain the friendship. The stronger the friendship the more likely the target will be willing to give up their life to protect yours.**

**At level 10 friendships will take less difficult acts of kindness to form and will last longer without as many periodic acts of kindness**

**At level 25 can befriend enemies**

**At level 50 periodic acts of kindness will no longer be required**

Wow, I'm already up to level 14? I guess all my past friends are smiling down on me somewhere, hopefully they didn't get sent to a void and are doing alright back in their dimension. Also, I really don't like that "willing to give up their life for me" part. I guess I'll have to watch how close I get to people here. I don't feel right about people wanting to give up their life for mine.

**[Skill Creation] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**50 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to create their own skills, as long as they have the stats and level required**

**Skills can be created manually or automatically through repeated actions**

**To activate just say 'Skill Creation' then the name for your new skill**

**[Hint]**

**The details will be taken from your mind automatically**

Holy cow is that OP! I'm glad it at least isn't activated through just thinking the word though. That would probably lead to way too many accidental useless skills, as well as drain my MP on accident.

**Quest Started!**

**[Learning the Ropes, Skill Crafting]**

**Objective: Create a new skill**

**Reward: A unique skill book, 100 credits, 1000 exp**

**[Hint]**

**Unique skills are skills that cannot be created using [Skill Creation], you must earn them through quests or other means!**

Alright, no pressure Thea. You can do this. I guess I'll try something from D&D since I wanted to be a Cleric here anyway. "Skill Creation: Cure Wounds"

**Skill added [Cure Wounds] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**100 MP to cast**

**A creature you touch regains a number of hit points equal to (10 + CHA). Targets cannot be healed past MAX hit points. This skill cannot bring back the dead. This skill does not work on constructions or the user.**

**At level 10 amount of hit points regained is equal to (15 + CHA)**

**At level 25 amount of hit points regained equals a quarter of the touched target's MAX hit points**

**At level 50 amount of hit points regained equals half the MAX hit points of the touched target**

**At level 100 creature touched by user regains all health points instantaneously**

Neat! This will be sure to come in handy. Healing people instantaneously seems really overpowered and kind of boring, but I suppose it might not be too bad a thing to have if I'm going against something extremely powerful. I should definitely make a spell for healing myself though.

**Quest Complete!**

**[Learning the Ropes, Skill Crafting]**

**Objective: Create a new skill**

**Reward: [ID Create] skill book, 100 credits, 1000 exp**

**You have leveled up!**

**Thea, [No Title equipped]**

**Level - 2 [0/2000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment - Lawful Good**

**HP - 120/120 [5 Regen per minute]**

**MP - 300/300 [11 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**Strength [STR] - 10**

**Endurance [END] - 11**

**Dexterity [DEX] - 11**

**Intelligence [INT] - 18**

**Wisdom [WIS] - 18**

**Charisma [CHA] - 13**

**Luck [LCK] - 12**

**Points - 10**

**Money - 100 Credits**

After staring at my attributes for a solid ten minutes, I decided to put 2 points into LCK, 4 points into CHA, 2 points into STR, 1 point into END, and 1 point into DEX. I know it might seem super dumb to not continue to shove points into my INT and WIS, but I want to be well-rounded and not a physically broke mage like I said before.

I stare at my empty title slot and decide it's time to give it the attention it deserves.

**Titles**

**[Otaku]**

**Increases exp gain of skills originating from Manga or Anime worlds by 25%**

**[Game Nerd]**

**Increases exp gain of skills originating from Game worlds by 25%**

**[Gamer Girl]**

**Increases exp gain of skills originating from Game worlds by 35%**

**Only applicable if gender [Female] is active**

**[Succubus]**

**Increases effectiveness of 'Adult' skills by 25%**

**Increases exp gain of 'Adult' skills by 25%**

**[Animal Lover]**

**Increase effectiveness of 'Animal' skills by 25%**

**Increase exp gain of 'Animal' skills by 25%**

**[Kind Hearted]**

**Increase exp gain of 'Befriend' skill by 25%**

**[Savior]**

**Increase effectiveness of 'Healing' skills by 25%**

**Increase exp gain of 'Healing' skills by 25%**

Hoo boy is that a lot of titles. I'm not sure how I feel about that [Succubus] title. I mean, sure, there are plenty of attractive males and females in all types of media, but do I really feel brave enough to try and seduce or 'get with' any of them? I'll debate that later. For now, I think I'll go with the [Savior] title. That reminds me, I don't have any aggressive spells yet. Man, I wish I had a notepad for a to-do list. Wait! "Skill Creation: Item Creation"

**Skill Added [Item Creation] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**MP cost dependant on the item created**

**When cast, allows user to summon tangible objects into reality. Cannot summon living objects, cannot summon an item that outweighs the MP cost to cast, and cannot summon magically infused objects.**

**At level 10 the user can create larger and more complex objects**

**At level 25 the user can create much larger and more complex objects**

**At level 50 the user can create objects with half the MP**

**At level 75 the user can create objects with a quarter the MP**

**At level 100 the user can create multiple objects at once**

Upon creating the skill, I notice a small flashing square floating just above and right to where the usual pop ups appear. I forget about my task for a moment to give the square a tap.

**Notifications:**

**Congratulations! Your skill [Skill Creation] has leveled up to level 2!**

**Congratulations! Your skill [Skill Creation] has leveled up to level 3!**

**Notice: You have unopened skill books!**

I figure this is going to get annoying quickly. I could disable notifications, but I like the little serotonin boost I get from leveling up myself. I got it! I'll just create a filter. "Skill Creation: Notification Filter".

**Skill added [Notification Filter] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**0 MP to cast**

**When cast, allows the user to make use of numerous personal adjustments to the kind of notifications shown, the frequency of notifications shown, and many other adjustments directly related with the notifications and menus system.**

I watch the little flashing box appear once more, and smile as I speak out, "Notification Filter". I feel kind of silly speaking out commands like that. Like when you use an Alexa or Google Assistant for the first time. Despite my embarrassment, the command does as it was created to do and creates a new menu in front of me. I select a drop-down menu titled 'Types of Notifications Shown' and deselect 'Skill Level Up' and 'Unopened Items' and close the menu.

There, that should take care of that. A quick glance to my upper right reveals the skill worked. I feel almost guilty for creating a skill I'll never touch again, but at least it's leveling up my [Skill Creation]. The higher the better in any case.

I take a moment to sit on the plush, fabric couch nearest me in my cottage and try to remember what I was doing before. I lead my actions back to creating the [Item Creation] and recall what my intentions were. I thrust out my hand in a test of whether or not I needed to verbally state what I wanted to create or not. Shortly after, and to my surprise, a simple blue notebook appeared in my hand with a puff of the same colored sparkles. I actually felt the receed of MP from my reserves with the creation of the notebook. It was odd and uncomfortable, but not painful in any way. I held the notebook with both hands and flipped it open, inspecting it. Just a normal notebook. I set it on a wooden side table and repeated the action, but with a pencil in mind. After the pencil materializes in an explosion of its own sparkles, I set it with the notebook and open my character stat menu with a flick of my wrist.

**Thea, [No Title equipped]**

**Level - 2 [0/2000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment - Lawful Good**

**HP - 120/120 [5 Regen per minute]**

**MP - 250/250 [11 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**Strength [STR] - 10**

**Endurance [END] - 11**

**Dexterity [DEX] - 11**

**Intelligence [INT] - 18**

**Wisdom [WIS] - 18**

**Charisma [CHA] - 13**

**Luck [LCK] - 12**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 100 Credits**

Yikes, just those two things drained me of a quarter my MP. I'll need to be more careful with that skill until I get it leveled up. I really don't want to know what it feels like to be completely drained. I close the menu and grab my notebook to make a list of to-dos.

With that done, I think about what I'm going to do about food. I figure I'll be on my own with that, and I don't think I want to let this body get fat off of fast food. I create another skill to fix this dilemma. "Skill Create: Cooking"

**[Cooking] (Passive) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**Allows the user to craft food items for consumption out of ingredients found in other worlds using various instruments, techniques, and heating sources**

**At level 5 user unlocks edible cooking abilities and recipes**

**At level 10 user unlocks average cooking abilities and recipes**

**At level 25 user unlocks good cooking abilities and recipes**

**At level 50 user unlocks great cooking abilities and recipes**

**At level 75 user unlocks exquisite cooking abilities and recipes**

**At level 100 user unlocks divine cooking abilities and recipes**

What do you mean edible? Does that mean I can't even cook something I can physically eat without getting ill until I reach level 5?! That's insane! Whatever, guess I should get on that as soon as possible if I want to live in this 'game' or whatever longer than the time it takes to starve.

Holding off on that for now. I want to see what this [ID Create] skill book is. I opened my inventory and open the 'Books' tab. The skill book is the only thing there and I select it to take out. Oddly enough, after tapping it a book doesn't appear in my hand like I thought it would. Instead it disappears and a new pop up appears.

**[ID Create Skill Book]**

**Grants the user the [ID Create] and [ID Escape] skills**

**Use? [Yes] [No]**

I tap yes and the message closes out. I flinch hard as a I feel information and instructions invade my brain space. It isn't painful but it is foreign and I'm not sure I appreciate it over simply reading the information myself. Too late to complain now.

**Skill added [ID Create]**

**[ID Create] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Creates an Instant Dungeon**

**New Dungeons will be added as the skill is leveled**

**Dungeons available**

**[Empty] [Zombie]**

**Skill added [ID Escape]**

**[ID Escape] (Active) LVL MAX**

**50 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to leave the Instant Dungeon and return to reality**

**Notice: Cannot be used in combat**

**Quest Added**

**[Dungeon Diving for Beginners]**

**Objective: Defeat the Boss of the Easy Zombie Dungeon**

**Reward: ?, 500 credits, 2000 exp**

Z-zombies? Like real can eat my face zombies? Hmmm, no thanks. Ugggh, but the experience. And that question mark prize is intriguing. I really hate it but I think I'm going to have to fight those zombies. You know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Hopefully that reigns true here. Also 'reality'? I find it hard to believe that this is reality. I mean, it even called itself a game in the beginning! I'm beginning to think this world has identity crisis issues.

I think I will save the dungeon diving for later though. I quickly jot the quest on my to-do list. I really want to tackle leveling up my [Cooking] skill, but I don't have any other worlds to visit at the moment. I guess I should just work on creating some offensive spells and skills. I'm thinking of hand-to-hand combat for sure, and maybe some elemental spells so I can be ready for any environment.

I managed to create [Fire Bolt], [Frost Bolt], [Light Shot], [Dark Curse], [Lightning Rod], and [Poison Cure] before my MP was far too drained for me to even want to move. The time that it took for me to create them equated to less than even ten minutes, but I felt as though I had been crafting for hours just from the drain.

It'll replenish itself in about five minutes. For now though, I'm starting to get a bit peckish and that makes me nervous with no worlds to get ingredients. Wait! I'm so dumb. I can just summon some food. However I'm pretty low still on MP, so I'll need to wait a bit before doing so.

I grab my notebook and see what all I still had to do. To do the [Lock] and [Unlock] grinding I need MP. Same with taking on the zombie dungeon. I guess I'll just work on my [Taekwondo] skill that I created a few moments ago.

I decide to move the practice session outside where I can't hurt anything. As soon as I opened the front door I'm met with the gorgeous outdoors. I was very clearly in a mountainous region covered with thick forest. Silent, snow-covered branches dangled from the evergreen and deciduous trees, and an assortment of flowers, which grew in a sprinkled and disorderly fashion, caught attention in the otherwise emerald, brown and frosted terrain. I stepped through the door, closed it behind me, and let myself take a deep breath of the brisk air surrounding the area. I listened more closely and found I could hear a variation of critters letting out small chirps, adding life to the otherwise silent forest.

I walked a ways away from the cottage and listened to the crunch of the hard dirt track beneath my feet. I lightly kicked a rock down the path and sighed. Despite how amazing it is out here, it's pretty lonely. Oh well, I'm sure I'll meet someone new eventually. I smile at the prospect of meeting people and creatures from other worlds and trying to befriend them, and begin a simple stretch. I don't want to [Befriend] them forcefully, so I hope that the skill doesn't work like a seduction spell, and I can make them my friend through my character rather than a spell or magic skill. I finish stretching and take another step away from the cottage for good measure. I begin with the basics of what I learned from my master back in my last life. Once more, I can't remember who exactly my master was, but I'm able to remember what they taught me at least.

After spending a solid two hours practicing, I plopped myself on the ground without any care if my clothes got dirty. I found that I had a much better endurance now than what I had in my past life. Back then I would have needed to stop after around forty minutes. I lazily waved my hand and summoned my character sheet and the [Taekwondo] skill information.

**Thea, [No Title equipped]**

**Level - 2 [0/2000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment - Lawful Good**

**HP - 120/120 [5 Regen per minute]**

**MP - 350/350 [13 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**Strength [STR] - 10**

**Endurance [END] - 11**

**Dexterity [DEX] - 11**

**Intelligence [INT] - 18**

**Wisdom [WIS] - 18**

**Charisma [CHA] - 13**

**Luck [LCK] - 12**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 100 Credits**

**[Taekwondo] (Passive) LVL 4/30 (100/800)**

**Allows the user to make use of the defensive and offensive techniques taught in the Korean martial art taekwondo**

**At level 5 the user will be able to block effectively against average incoming physical attacks and be able to execute basic physical attacks and will gain a +25 to maximum HP**

**At level 10 the user will be granted enhanced balance, a better mastery of physical attacks and blocking techniques, and a +30 to maximum HP**

**At level 20 the user will have expert balance and a mastery of physical attacks and blocking techniques and a +50 to maximum HP**

**At level 30 the user will be able to perform master level skills without thinking and receive a +100 to maximum HP**

Alright good, my MP is back up, but also suck. I was so close to leveling up my [Taekwondo] skill to that fifth level. I really want that damage and blocking buff. Eh, too tired. I'll get back to that later.

I sit up and dismiss the menus. I thrust my hand out and produce an empty metal water bottle with my [Item Creation]. I sigh as it appears I can't summon a water bottle with water in it already. Boo. I set the bottle on the ground, unscrew that top, and attempt to summon water with the skill. I'm about to speak out the command when it doesn't work, but I'm interrupted by a pop up that has me dropping my hand back to my side to read it.

**[Hint]**

**[Item Creation] can only summon items that fit the [Solid] property of matter**

I sigh and close out the hint with frustration. I instead bring my hand up again in a finger gun and activate my [Rain Drop Shot]. I watch as a small orb of water forms at the tip of my finger and figure I could just make and drink a couple of these. Once the orb of water stops growing, I bring it to my mouth and attempt to swallow it off the tip of my finger.

**-10 HP (Water Damage)**

"Ah! Shit! That feckin hurt! Stupid godamn water! Fuck!"

I should have known better than to think I could be lazy and use an attack as a source of nourishment. Fine! I'll make a goshdarn spell that can do what I heckin want! "Skill Creation: Liquid Creation"

**Skill Created [Liquid Creation]**

**(Active) LVL 1/50 (0/100)**

**MP cost dependant on the liquid created and the amount of liquid created**

**When cast, allows user to summon liquid into reality. Cannot summon living liquid, cannot summon a liquid or amount of liquid that outweighs the MP cost to cast, and cannot summon magically infused liquid.**

**At level 10 the user can create more liquid and rarer liquids**

**At level 25 the user can create much much more liquid and much rarer liquids**

**At level 50 the user can create liquid with half the MP**

I'm not sure what constitutes as a 'rare' liquid, but now I won't ever have to worry about going thirsty unless I run out of MP permanently or something. I pick up the empty bottle and use my skill to create enough water to fill the bottle, and take a hesitant sip. Hmm, tastes overly filtered like there are no minerals of any kind in it, but at least no HP hit. I'll mark this down as a success. I drink my fill, refill the bottle, and send it to my inventory.

I stare at my hand and decide it's time to try summoning a sub sandwich to ebb that growing emptiness in my stomach. Not seconds later, a beautiful footlong® appeared in a shower of blue sparkles. I take a large bite and chew on it. I pause to take in the flavor, but only scrunch my face in disappointment. This sandwich doesn't taste like anything at all! I mean, yay, I can create free food, but this sandwich sucks. I mean it could be worse, but it doesn't even have the subtle taste of tofu! There is literally no hint of anything for my tastebuds to grab onto. I decided then and there I'm utilizing my [Cooking Skill] as soon as possible.

Not one to waste food, I finish the tasteless sandwich as quickly as I could. At least the texture was still there. I decide that I've stalled enough and it's time to get back to creating more skills. I need to add some kind of defensive spells to my roster.

I spent the next half hour thinking of and creating new skills. I ended up creating [Dome of Defense], [Wings of the Mystic], [Armor à la Mage], and [Mend]. I always felt the mending spell in D&D was super useful, so of course I'm going to create here since I can. I also never enjoyed any kind of vehicular transportation with my motion sickness, so I made a wing spell. The only problem with it is that I'm currently afraid of heights. Some long hours of practice with it should alleviate that problem though.

Sighing from the feeling of MP drainage, I decide it's time I head back inside my cottage. A look to the sky has me smiling at the colors of the sunset. A harsh breeze blows through my clothes and I quicken my pace.

I should probably get some sleep and work on my to-do's in the morning. I could probably create something to erase my need for sleep, but as someone who used to be incredibly lazy I enjoy my sleep. I don't want to mess too much with my bodily functions anyways in case of unseen repercussions.

I head off to my new bedroom and flop down on the plush quilted queen. I take a moment to create a few stuffed animals that I used to sleep with in my last life. How I can remember them I'll never know, but neither will I ask lest the information be taken from me. I remove my shoes and hop onto the large bed. I turned onto my side, grabbed the closest stuffed animal, and snuggled into the plush, cream and pastel blue colored rabbit.

With a pull of the fan's light chain, the first day of my new life is concluded.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions.**

Upon waking, I snuggled into one of the many stuffed animals surrounding me and shift my feet under the covers, feeling for my cat that always resided at the foot of the bed. After many unsuccessful attempts at trying to locate her, I sigh with a hitch of growing anxiety. I sit up with urgency and snap my eyes open. I scrunch up my face in confusion at the unfamiliar bedding surrounding me, but then it all comes back to me in an excruciating barrage of images and visions of the events of the day before. I clutch my heart in despair, at first, over the unnamed female cat that I was so accustomed to living with, but then over the uncountable others that I had lost after saving that little girl. I curl into a fetal position and clutch the soft false substitute for the fur baby I was missing. I let out a small whimper, but figure no one will hear me, and allow myself to grieve.

I didn't know how long I wailed, nor did I care. I had a self-administered right to be sad. Yes, I'm extraordinarily grateful that I was given this more or less second chance at life. However, it is not wrong for me to gravely miss those that I know existed, to me at least. This place called itself a 'game' and my past life a 'tutorial', but whether those people were a computer generation or solid hologram, I frankly don't give a shit. They were real to me, dammit!

Wiping my face with the sleeve of my jacket, that I realize only now I wore to sleep, I hop off the bed, onto the chilly hardwood floor. I leave my shoes where they are, and go searching for the bathroom. After finishing my business I figure it's time for a shower. I experimentally smell myself and recoil immediately. Yep. Definitely time for a shower.

I grab one of the pristine fluffy white towels from the cabinet situated in the corner of the bathroom and wrap it around myself in the way of the burrito. I plop onto the equally fluffy floor rug and think about what type of outfit I should create for myself to wear. I guess it would be smart to wear something athletic in nature given the horde of zombies to conquer on my todo list. I create new undergarments, and socks first, getting those out of the way since no one should be seeing those but me. For now. After thinking a moment I manifest a simple grey sports bra, blue crop top, and grey spandex shorts. I come away with only a chunk of MP missing and sigh in relief that it seems articles of clothing don't take up too much to make.

I leave the bathroom with a growing sense of worry at the zombie quest, and quickly summon check my to-do list in a desperate act of procrastination. Hmm, I already made a few aggressive spells and defensive spells, but it wouldn't hurt to create a few more right?

After staring at the wall opposite me for over half an hour, I only managed to create one spell. And it wasn't even an attack skill. I sigh and head back over to my bed, slipping on the shoes I left at its base. I walk to the kitchen for breakfast out of habit, and sit on a barstool. I summon a tasteless bacon, egg, and cheese bagel, but perk up when a tasty realization hits me. I can summon liquids other than water, what's to stop me from creating, say, orange juice for myself? I proceed to snag a glass from the cupboard and drown myself in glass after glass of orange juice. Once satiated and satisfied that I now have a reason for my tastebuds once more, I rinse the empty glass in the sink.

I move to leave the cabin, but quickly hit myself with a hard facepalm when I realize that the whole water fiasco from before could have been solved if I had just filled the bottle with tap water from the sinks in the cottage. I give up that train of thought just as quickly though as I realize all the ways the new skill that came out of it can help me in the future. I was bound to need the skill eventually anyway.

Outside, I shake slightly at the anticipation and apprehension of fighting these zombies. I take a deep breath and try to steel my thoughts. I do a quick set of jumping jacks and summon up the dungeon. "ID Create: Zombies]"

**Please choose a difficulty for this dungeon**

**[Easy] [Normal] [Hard] [Nightmare]**

Um, yeah no. I'm gonna have to go with Easy. Even if the other options weren't greyed out, I would have strayed as far from those options as possible. I need to know what I'm going up against before I even think about upping the difficulty.

I lightly tap the [Easy] button and freeze in fear as the sky immediately goes from gorgeous sunny, clear skies to a cloudy, blood red moon illuminated night sky. The change is so harsh that I essentially go blind. I panic and quickly shout out "Shining Star" three times in quick succession. Promptly, three orbs of light come into existence giving out their own light to the surrounding area. I kick myself for wasting MP like that, but given I can at least see up to the forest line now, I'm forgiven fairly quickly. I hear a cacophony of moaning to my right, and I run in the other direction and put a tree between me and the incoming threat. Not soon after, I watch a male zombie with a slashed out throat emerge from its side of the clearing. The skin is pale and slightly wrinkled and the eyes almost appear to be glowing, though that might just be a reflection from the odd-colored moon. I ready myself to fire a [Fire Bolt] when a pop up appears in the way of my shot.

**Skill Added [Observe]**

**[Observe] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**Provides information on target**

**At level 25 target perks and emotional state will be revealed**

**At level 50 target background and skills will be revealed**

**At level 100 target opinions of the user and target's secrets will be revealed (when applicable)**

**[Male Zombie] LVL 1**

**HP - 100**

**Primary stat- Strength**

I scramble to close out the popups and look back to the zombie, hoping it didn't notice my movements. To my relief it seems it didn't and I hold my hand out whisper, "Fire Bolt". A bright orange light shoots from my hand and meets its mark on the zombie's chest. I watch in horror as the bolt leaves a burning hole in the shredded clothes and decaying flesh. Immediately, the zombie starts screeching between bared rotting lips and starts clawing at the now burning rags and flesh. I swallow as bile starts to rise in my throat. This is why I never liked anything to do with zombie media in my last life. They're too close to humans for me to ever handle well killing one. This could have been a man once. Was he a real person that I just summoned to kill? There's nothing I can do for him now though. Unless?

"Skill Create: Cure Zombification"

**[Skill Creation Failed]**

**Reason: The user's level is not yet high enough to create this skill**

**Level required: 50**

Yeah, I thought not. Alright, well, I guess I should end its existence at least. A mercy kill. I whisper out another [Fire Bolt] and watch it impale the zombie through the side, catching it's skin on fire in passing. I shoot another and watch in disgusted shame as it goes through the chest in a spot not yet marred with a hole, and ends the zombies overextended life.

**Battle Won!**

**EXP - 50**

**Drops - Rotten Flesh**

I look down at my shaking hands and wonder, If I am alive now, even with all of these powers, after having been killed by that speeding truck, does that make me anything more than a god-like zombie? I'm forced to pull from my existential crisis when I watch three more zombies shuffle from the trees in my direction. I decide to [Observe] them, not out of wanting to really know their stats since they're probably identical to the one I'd just downed, but because I felt it smart to level the skill for later. After observing, I'm found right in my assumption, though despite their small level and HP I know that my bolts are costing too much to take out even this group. And the Boss isn't even here yet. I need something with splash damage, but none of my skills will have that until I level them up. I guess I'll have to make a new one, and run away for a bit to recover my MP. The zombies don't seem that fast, so I should be able to without too much trouble. They kind of remind me of the thing in It Follows, but quite obviously easier to fight.

"Skill Creation: Fire Dragon Roar"

**[Skill Creation] Failed**

**Reason: This ability is species specific**

**Species Required: Dragon Slayer**

Oh come on! That isn't fair! Okay, maybe it is, but still! I was hoping for the ability, but I guess maybe if I call it something else, or focus it on coming out of my palms instead? "Skill Creation: Fire Sweep"

**Skill Added [Fire Sweep]**

**[Fire Sweep] (Active) LV 1/50 (0/100)**

**250 MP to cast**

**When cast, a fire attack is unleashed from the user in a sweep toward the target dealing 50+WIS Fire damage, and 25+WIS to any target within a 3 meter radius**

**At level 10 damage will be increased to 60+WIS, and MP maximum will increase by 10**

**At level 20 damage will be increased to 70+WIS, and MP maximum will increase by 10**

**At level 30 damage will be increased to 80+WIS, and MP maximum will increase by 10**

**At level 40 damage will be increased to 90+WIS, and MP maximum will increase by 10**

**At level 50 damage will be increased to 100+WIS, and MP maximum will increase by 10**

That's pretty expensive for a spell, but it hits really hard and does exactly what I was hoping for in the fire breath attack. I'm starting to feel an internal tiredness set in from my MP starting to ebb away, but thankfully it refills pretty fast, I'll only need to run away for a few minutes. I run in the opposite direction of my cottage to keep it out of the fight, and down the gravel and dirt road. After about half a quarter of a mile I feel my MP max out. I turn around to the group of zombies that were trying desperately to keep up with my quick jog, and I sweep my arm out and speak the name of the spell into existence. "Fire Sweep"

A warm whoosh of air to me, a blazing airy knife to them. The zombies are all hit by the attack and take their damage, flying off their feet in the process. They obviously weren't hurt enough by this to kill them, but I will just have to repeat my jog until I have enough MP to cast it again. Despite not feeling tired in the way of being able to run, I feel exhausted magically and I maintain what I said earlier about not wanting to know what it felt like to be completely empty. It's almost like an out-of-body depression. A combination of physical and mental fatigue. I push the feeling away to continue distancing myself from the group of undead.

A short while later, the zombies have already gotten themselves back up and shambling, but my MP has fully generated and I ready myself for another attack. I get into my stance and swing out my arm in the same fashion as before, uttering the spell's command.

**Critical Hit! (X2 Damage)**

**[Hint]**

**Critical Hit chance is decided by your luck stat and the area hit!**

I don't know how I feel about becoming already desensitized to a small group of zombies, but their incompetence and slowness really takes away from some of the terror that they can probably hurt me quite a bit if they got their grabby rotting hands on me. Despite my mind being in other places for a bit, it was unfortunately forced back to watch the flesh quickly melt into the muscle and drip off the bones of the unfortunate living dead, who was now just the dead. It was quite something to smell the burning flesh, since that was something I never got the unlucky chance to experience in my past life. It was a sour and eye-watering smell that had me bringing my hand up to my nose to try and filter the smell out through my fingers.

**Battle Won!**

**EXP - 300**

**Drops - Rotten Flesh x3**

That. Is so disgusting. Why is there rotten flesh in my inventory? Why is that even a drop?! That's so utterly and completely nasty.

**[Hint]**

**Sometimes crafting materials will be dropped by enemies after they are killed!**

**Use these ingredients in the [Crafting] menu to create a number of different useful items!**

Thanks, I hate it.

I whip my head back up the road when I hear a loud roar coming in my direction. It's not long after that I see a large figure appear over the hill of the road leading up to the cottage. It must have spawned from the same area that the other zombies did. I huff in annoyance and declare to myself that I'm super done with this dungeon. I activate my observe skill to see how this zombie differs from the others in a way other than size.

**[Zombie Warrior] LVL 5 {Boss}**

**HP - 250**

**Primary stat - Endurance**

This thing will definitely take longer to take down, especially with that additional armor it's wearing. I don't think it'll be any harder though, just take more shots to do in. I slowly move in a bit closer to it to be able to reach it with my spells. I throw out a fire bolt, taking care to aim for the head, listening to what was said about critical hits and Luck.

The bolt meets its mark and the zombie warrior's helmet is knocked clean off its head. It unfortunately only sustains 10 damage to its health, even with the crit. The zombie does stumble though, and I swiftly take advantage of this. I pull out my best spell, figuring hard hitting and finishing off with smaller spells while my MP regenerates would be my best strategy with this enemy.

"Fire Sweep"!

I step back from the heat the attack gives off, and immediately use my observe skill once I can see past the flames.

**[Zombie Warrior] LVL 5 {Boss}**

**HP - 172**

**Primary stat - Endurance **

Basically half. Alright, let's get this over with so I can go take a calming bubble bath and nap.

I was about to summon another [Fire Bolt], but then I had the sudden urge to test out my new elemental spells. I caved in easily enough to this since I couldn't see anything bad coming of it. I took a moment to think of which skill to summon and to watch the zombie clamor towards me in a grotesque desperation.

"Light Shot"

From the tip of my finger a small pellet of light is formed and shot towards my attacker. Not a second later, the zombie is now sporting a new hole in its abdomen in which its organs shift down to fill. I gag at the sight and look away for a moment to recenter myself.

I close out the popup that states my double hit critical (due to the light advantage over the dark creature), and feel thankful that now I can end this sooner. Man am I ready for a friendlier world. I'm thinking Barbie.

The zombie moans as if to get my attention, and I summon a [Light Shot] towards the head out of annoyance. I flinch back with wide eyes when my small bullet becomes more of an orb and explodes in a bright light in collision with the zombie's head. The headless body of the zombie drops to the ground in a ragdoll-like heap and I just look at the new pop-up with the same stunned expression.

**Battle Won!**

**EXP - 500**

**Drops - Putrid Flesh**

**Quest Complete!**

**[Dungeon Diving for Beginners]**

**Objective: Defeat the Boss of the Easy Zombie Dungeon**

**Reward: Portal Added to the Hub, 500 credits, 5000 exp**

**You have leveled up!**

**Thea, [No Title equipped]**

**Level - 3 [3350/4000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment - Lawful Good**

**HP - 150/150 [5 Regen per minute]**

**MP - 400/400 [13 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**Strength [STR] - 10**

**Endurance [END] - 11**

**Dexterity [DEX] - 11**

**Intelligence [INT] - 18**

**Wisdom [WIS] - 18**

**Charisma [CHA] - 13**

**Luck [LCK] - 12**

**Points - 10**

**Money - 600 Credits**

My stomach violently contracted, giving me only enough time to turn to the side and cover the once slightly dewey vegetation in my mostly tasteless breakfast. The burn is much worse than I anticipated thanks to my excessive orange juice intake from earlier and I let out a sob as I choked on the bile rushing from my mouth. Hot tears spilled from my eyes as the gruesome events that had just transpired replayed in my mind. I gagged as the image of the innards shifting and bulging out of the hole I created in the zombie's abdomen. At the smell of my own vomit, I was triggered into another wave of heaving despite having already emptied my stomach.

I moved away quickly in order to keep the cycle from repeating endlessly. I hastily activate the [ID Escape] and watch with much relief as the sky returns to its original blue hue and brightly lit expanse. The bodies that were generated for my EXP gains disappeared in an almost disappointing fade out and I was left alone once more.

I pulled my character menu closer to myself and quickly increase my stats with my points given from leveling. I made it so that my STR, END, and DEX are all set at 12, while I spend the rest of my points to make my INT and WIS both 20. I'd like to have all of my stats be divisible by 2, but I'd rather make sure I put a point to every stat. So with my last two points I send a point to my CHA and LCK, respectively making them 14 and 13.

I nod and close that menu out to make space for the other two vying for my attention. I terminate the notification telling me I now have putrid flesh in my inventory with more force than I knew was required and move on with absolutely no hesitation. The next notification that tells me about the Hub has me bouncing in place with nervous and excited energy. I close it out and quickly make to get back to the cottage to see for myself this new world-hopping portal.

Once I arrive I'm pleased to see that the cottage still looks pretty much the same. The only difference to it is a new door by the stairs that was most certainly not there before. It was a normal, white door like the ones already present, but above it was a plaque giving name to the room's purpose.

**Congratulations on the acquisition of your new Portal!**

**From here you can enter and explore other worlds! This would usually have a one-time cost to unlock, but as this is your first time your first chosen world will be free!**

**[Hint]**

**You will be given more world choices as you level up!**

**[Hint]**

**Once a world is bought, you may travel between it and the Hub however often you wish after you have completed the objective(s).**

**[Hint]**

**Even after you have completed the requirements for a world to be considered 'complete', you may return to it if the world is not destroyed or erased as a result of the completion of the objective.**

**Would you like to select a world?**

**[Pokémon]**

**Capture pokémon to battle for you, collect gym badges, and complete your Pokédex in this world full of fantastic creatures!**

**If selected, you will be able to choose a region to start in, will be given a starter pokémon, and will have your body revert to that of your ten-year old self.**

**Please note you will not be able to choose another world until you have become champion of your starter region.**

**[Inuyasha]**

**Be transported to the Sengoku period of Japan in order to restore the Shikon no Tama with help from 15 year old Kagome, half dog-demon InuYasha, and Co.**

**If selected, you will be transported to Kagome's school as a long-time friend in Kagome's present era with the ability to travel through the Bone Eater's Well at will under the guise of being the reincarnation of the creator of the Shikon jewel, Midoriko.**

**Please note you will not be able to choose another world until you have restored the Shikon no Tama after Kagome accidently shatters it. Please note the jewel does not need to be in your possession in order for you to be able to return.**

**[Kamisama Kiss]**

**Enter the world of comedy, romance, and supernatural entities including, but not limited to, varying levels of yokai, deities, and gods! How will you choose to use your new Land God powers as a body-swap in the life of Nanami Momozono.**

**If selected, you will be transported to the apartment of Nanami Momozono a day before she is kicked out due to her father's gambling addiction. You will be given the option to take on her appearance as you replace Nanami in the world she was created in.**

**Warning: It will be up to you to 'save' Mikage from the small dog in order to receive his mark of the Land God. Failure to do so will result in a cancellation of the world's access and will need to be bought once more in order to allow access. Additionally, you will not be given a refund for the failure.**

**Please note you will not be able to choose another world until you have either gotten another person to confess their love to you or you have spoken the words: "I as a Player of the Multiverse Game, Thea, accept my fate in this world as forever single." **

**[Luminous Arc]**

**Join the main characters of this tactical role-playing game, Alph, Theo and allies, in order to save the world of Shtraberl from the monsters and other threats that plague it and its people. Will you side with the witches or send them to the god of the Luminous Church, Zehaal?**

**If selected, you will be transported to the first scene of the game in which Alph and Co. are attempting to save a civilian from a pair of giant cockatrice and minotaurs. **

**Please note you will not be able to choose another world until you have defeated the Wings of Doom.**

**[Until Dawn]**

**A relaxing retreat with your eight friends on a gorgeous, snow-covered mountain? You've signed up! But just like most horror games, you'll have to convince your friends that you aren't alone and in terrible danger. Can you all get off the mountain unscathed, or will a few lives be lost in consequence to your decisions?**

**If selected, you will be transported to one of the starting locations in charge of getting you to the cottage where you and your friends will be staying.**

** Please note you will not be able to choose another world until you have exposed the danger of the mountain to at least one of your friends, called in the pilots, and escaped in the helicopter.**

At least these are all games and anime I've personally played or seen. While I'm super scared to even go near Until Dawn right now, I know I can at least enjoy living out my dream of getting a pokémon!

And I get more worlds from just leveling up? I think this might exceed what I believe I earned from my actions in my past life, but to heck with looking a gift friggin unicorn in the mouth!


	3. Chapter 3: How to Become God

**Chapter 3: How to Become God**

You know how they say don't bite off more than you can chew? Well I have always found that saying to be wise advice given any situation. That's why I've decided that the first world I want to go to is one I feel will be the easiest and relatively safest, given my options.

My first pick would be Pokémon, but considering the immense godlike powers of even the weakest of the pocket monsters, I could end up toast before even leaving Route 1. I mean sure, there are a crap load of Pokémon centers all around the regions in case I get a bit roughed up, but if I end up getting hit with something like an Ice Beam or any of the poison-based attacks, I could end up dead and possibly a ghost type.

Inuyasha is also a big no in the safest world category. I can't even count how many times Kagome's life was in danger. I mean, sure I have more powers now than she ever would throughout the show, but I don't like my odds at the moment. I need a bit of leveling to my skills first.

Kamisama Kiss, a great anime and manga if I do say so myself. And I do. I feel kind of bad to replace Nanami like the world will have me do though. I mean sure Tomoe is hot and all, but I feel Nanami deserved her happy ending with him. Safety wise I do believe this is the smartest choice. If I recall correctly, Nanami only almost died a few times, and I believe I can avoid most of those situations just through my foreknowledge. Even more in my favor, I get her Land God powers!

I'm a little apprehensive with that warning about messing up though. I do NOT want to have to grind zombies for credits in order to open a new world all because I couldn't keep the storyline for a tiny part at the beginning. A major part sure, one that the story revolves around, but if I can't manage to shoo away a tiny dog from a coward of a god, then I don't think I deserve the title and shrine that come with it.

Luminous Arc also seems to be too dangerous for me for now. In a world full of super powerful witches and dragon children, I need to grind way too many spells and levels just to give me some confidence about surviving the smaller fights. I remember needing to grind for hours on the DS game just so I could progress the story. Worse yet, it took me days in order to even attempt taking down the literal God of the world, Zehaal.

And I'm just gonna have to pass on Until Dawn. Maybe, if I grow some serious balls during the course of my adventures, will I contemplate the idea of facing down Wendigos. Until then though, it's going to be an absolutely nah from me chief.

I wonder if I get to take people out of their world's? If so, would that mean I could essentially have a multiverse reverse harem of all the anime, manga, movies, TV shows, and video game characters I've ever dreamed about? And if we're saying yes to that, could I bring different characters to other worlds they don't belong to? Could I bring my team of pokémon to perhaps the world of Resident Evil to help Leon defeat the zombie mutants?

**[Hint]**

**Any items and living things may be brought to the Player's Hub by express permission and contact with said objects or persons when leaving a world.**

**[Hint]**

**People and creatures from different worlds can only enter worlds other than those connected to their own with stated permission by the Player.**

Aww hell yeah! It's going to make my life a lot easier being able to take my army of husbandos and waifus with me to other worlds to conquer them through sexiness powers!

Don't get me wrong, when I say conquer I mean in a way that follows my lawful good alignment. Basically I plan on wiping out all the bad guys from these worlds and become a sort of super nice god. Not in a 'if you don't worship me you die a horrible death forever in a land of fire' kind of way, but a 'if you are obviously evil and eat babies for a living kind of person you no longer exist' kind of way. If people want to think that's evil that's on them. I'm not above giving second chances either. If I or enough people believe you are capable of, say, stopping your baby eating habits permanently, then you will most likely be spared. I basically want to go lord and savior Madoka on all these worlds' asses. Good god Thea to the rescue!

I bring my extended fist back down and close out the world menu. Despite wanting to get to work straight away on becoming the ultimate nice god, I'm exhausted in all ways except magically from that zombie fight. I need a bath, to level up my cooking skills so I can make a decent dinner, and some hardcore sleep before I even think of throwing myself into a new environment.

The next morning I wake up much like the morning before, lonely and missing my past relatives and lover. There is a significant decrease in this feeling of loss though. That makes me both sad and relieved that I won't need to feel guilty any longer for forgetting them. At this rate, by the same time tomorrow, I'll have forgotten whether I even had a sibling or lover to begin with. Even now, I can't recall whether my younger sibling was male or female, and I find the same inquiry for my past significant other. Had I even gotten the chance to get married to them or did we not have the chance to make it that far?

I look to my finger for a ring and stare at the empty space where one would reside. I feel my heart clench a moment, but then the feeling dissipates far quicker than I would have ever liked.

I hop out of bed and cringe at the harsh cold of the wooden floor hitting my feet. I head straight to the bathroom to clean up and check my appearance for any change to my appearance. I am two parts relieved and concerned that I seem to only have gained a bit of muscle to my arms and abs. I'm relieved because it means that all the work I put into improving my skills, specifically my [Taewondo] skill, shows through in my physique. But that also makes me nervous. Does that mean I'll look like a professional bodybuilder if I max out the skill? Maybe I should invest in creating a levelable cosmetic spell? I step back from my mirror and decide I can always just not use the spell if it doesn't work.

"Skill Creation: Complexion Configuration"

**Skill added [Complexion Configuration] **

**[Complexion Configuration] (Active) (Not Activated) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**25 MP initial cost with a 5 MP cost per half hour while activated**

**Allows the user to alter their external appearance to their specifications for as long as they have the MP required to sustain the transformation**

**Does not change the physical makeup of the user's body, the transformation is purely cosmetic in nature**

**At level 5 the user gains +20 maximum MP**

**At level 10 the user gains +20 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

**At level 25 the user gains +50 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

**At level 50 the user gains +50 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

**At level 75 the user gains +50 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

**At level 100 the user gains +50 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

Neat.

I really appreciate those MP buffs, but I don't think it would be wise to get reckless with forgetting the spell is activated. Oh! I know, I'll just put a symbol on my hand any time I activate it. That way I'll look down at my hand and see it in case I do forget. I close out the notification and leave the bathroom.

I go down the stairs and head into the kitchen to cook up breakfast. I'm super thankful that I spent the rest of my time yesterday increasing my cooking skill. It took quite a bit of time to get myself up to 'edible' surprisingly. I didn't have any kind of food or even ingredients in my fridge or cabinets to use up, so I ended up needing to create each ingredient. Thankfully, I didn't need to create any kind of utensils or cooking equipment. I found all of that was created for me already.

I had to open the windows about halfway through charring my first egg. After that I had to conjure up a filtration mask. I made around eight inedible monstrosities before I was gifted that beautiful visage of a mediocre sunny side up egg. I nearly cried tears of joy.

I spent the next half hour preparing fried eggs before the constant smell became too much for me, and I switched to something else. I felt bad for wasting so much food, but got over it quickly when I realized I could just store the successful fried eggs in my inventory. I asked aloud if the food would go bad in my inventory, and was delighted when a hint box appeared to tell me anything I place in my inventory is put into a stasis until pulled out. I only had about five successfully edible eggs to put away, but I was happy that this meant I wouldn't come back to a fridge of rotting food any time I came back to the Hub.

I decided to try my hand at something vegetarian next. The oily aroma that stuck to the air and coated my lungs was enough to keep me from missing any semblance of fast food or greasy slab of meat. This said, I summoned a sweet potato and exited the cabin. I walked a good distance away and set the spud down. I summoned a charcoal grill, and felt a pretty great hit to my MP reserves. I guess that was a pretty complex thing to make. A lot of individual parts despite the simplistic look of the cooking device. I gathered a bunch of leaves and twigs from the surrounding brush and placed them in the area you would put the charcoal. I never really liked the taste that manufactured charcoal left on the food. I held out a large stick and hit the top of it with a [Fire Bolt]. The part of the stick directly hit by the bolt was incinerated, but the remaining tip of the stick was left with a tiny flame that I held next to the dry leaves in the grill. Once I saw a small flame catch, I broke the stick in half and put both pieces into the mass of kindling. I put the grill back in place, and picked the sweet potato off the ground where I left it. I stabbed the skin of the potato with my nails and drug them down, slicing it open so that it won't explode from the pressure of cooking. I put the potato on the grill and walked away to go get larger sticks to keep the heat for the other vegetables I plan on preparing for upping my skill.

Along with the sweet potato, I grilled up a whole farmer's field of other vegetables. It took, four ears of corn, twelve stalks of asparagus, and four regular potatoes in order to get the 'average' buff out of the cooking skill. Out of a 'why the hell not' I went nuts on cooking up somewhere around a hundred-fifty mushrooms on that grill in an absolute mad dash to getting my food to where I can actually enjoy it rather than just feed my food needs.

I poured a small amount of water from my hand onto the remains of the cooking fire before walking back to the cottage feeling absolutely exhausted from the past few hours of just cooking.

Once back inside, I closed all of the windows back up to allow the warmth to build back up. It wasn't necessarily a super cold morning, especially with all the cooking I was doing, but I don't want my future self to hate me for forgetting.

With nothing else holding me back from starting my new journey, I placed my hand on the doorknob of the portal door.

**Welcome back to the Portal!**

**From here you can enter and explore other worlds! This would usually have a one-time cost to unlock, but as this is your first time your first chosen world will be free!**

**Would you like to select a world?**

**[Pokémon] [Inuyasha] [Kamisama Kiss] [Luminous Arc] [Until Dawn]**

I gently tap the selection for Kamisama Kiss, and watch as the button illuminates around the edges. I start as the illumination starts to advance over top the rest of the selections and quickly takes up the rest of my surroundings. The light starts to bleed into my eyes and I shut them, bracing for what I'll see upon their reopening.

I feel a rustle of my clothing and then a quick constrictiveness of material foreign to that I had on seconds before. My body also seemed to shift. I felt my waist, hips, and bust shrink slightly, while I felt my hair brush over my shoulders, and then off them. I tentatively opened my eyes to examine what changed, and gasp at the stark change of the room to that of where I was not moments before. I know I really shouldn't be all that surprised, but having never experienced this kind of thing before left me unprepared to the change.

My surroundings were now that of a small, japanese style apartment bedroom. I was currently standing in the middle of the room. A simple pink and white futon was laid out on the ground to my left, while a short, round coffee table sat to my right. A small pile of clothes sat in the back corner of the room in a neatly folded pile, and a bookshelf that looked like it was about to collapse from overuse, age, and the weight of the books placed on it.

I looked down at myself to see what had happened with my clothes and body, like I intended when I first opened my eyes. I noticed that I now wore a green polka dot turtleneck and a pair of well-worn skinny jeans. I noticed that my chest seemed like it lost half a cup size and were now solid C's. My waist and hips also seemed to thin out a bit. Not that I'm complaining but why?

**[Hint]**

**The Player's body is converted to one that fits with the age of the character [Nanami Momozono] who is portrayed to be 17 years of age. This is a product of the rules of the world [Kamisama Kiss].**

I fell back with a yelp. I didn't think the boxes would follow me into the worlds too! A large smash of glass shattering resounded from behind me in another room, and I quickly spun around in an attempt to see what the heck was happening. I only just got here, yeesh!

Peeking out from behind the sliding door, that took me an embarrassing amount of time to figure out how to open, I saw the remains of the commotion strewn across the floor of what I was assuming the living room. I listened for a moment, trying to hear if this was perhaps a break in. Hearing nothing more than a whistling of the wind, I opened the door the rest of the way and walked out. Upon getting closer, I was able to see the culprit of the broken window. A fist-sized rock sat in the middle of the wreckage and had a great number of glass shards surrounding it.

I sighed at the poor nature of the person responsible, and walked over to the kitchen area to look for a dust pan. I was stopped short though when I heard the scrape of one of the sliding doors and a moan from another room connecting to the living room.

Grabbing the nearest thing to me, an empty beer bottle, I readied an attack. My guard dropped just as quickly though when I saw that the thing that made the noise was none other than Nanami's good for nothing, gambling and alcohol addicted father. As harsh as that sounds, he really does deserve every derogatory. I understand depression as well as the next person, but if he were a real father he would have chosen a better coping mechanism than those already specified. I couldn't help but feel bad for him though as he crawled out of the room with such a dumb look on his face as the one he wore. I tossed my would-be weapon in the wastebasket by the fridge and headed over to him.

"Nanami, Daddy heard a noise. Is my baby alright?"

My previous revulsion of him took a direct hit at the genuine concern spilling from the drunk man's mouth. I sighed and decided he was at least worth pretending for, and I responded.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. It was just another one of your money lenders taking their anger out on our window again. I'll fix it up if you can remind me where the tape is. Also, stay in your room for a bit, I don't want to have to play doctor too. The glass from the window is everywhere."

The man smiled up at me in a way that I'd expect to see bishies or flowers floating around him. I'm kind of disappointed that I don't get that experience. I'm just now realizing that everything looks realistic to me. No flat colors or 2-D aspects within sight. I'm not sure how to feel about this.

**[Hint]**

**The world reality setting was set to [Realistic] by default. If you would like to customize the world's reality please say 'Reality Customization'.**

Wait! Can other people see the boxes too?! I look to Nanami's dad with apprehension as another notification appears. He gains a look of worry for me once more.

**[Hint]**

**As Player you are the only being able to see the menus and notification boxes.**

I feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of my face metaphorically as I sigh in relief.

"Nanami? Everything okay?"

I close out the notification with a carefully crafted wave that makes it look like I'm just making a gesture to not worry and reply with a calm demeanor.

"Yeah, no prob Pops. I just got a cramp in my foot for a second. It went away already, so no need to worry! Just head back to your room and I'll clean up this mess quickly."

He slowly crawled backwards into the room with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and slurred something along the lines of 'I have the best daughter ever' before closing the door behind him.

I mentally kick myself for forgetting to ask again where the tape was, but I relent that I probably wouldn't have gotten a coherent answer anyways by the way he seemed to already be drifting off into an alcohol induced stupor.

It took quite a bit until I was confident enough that I got all the tiny glass shards cleaned up, but I was satisfied that my 'adopted' dad wouldn't get hurt. I really felt awful for replacing Nanami and for lying to her dad about being her daughter. I know I'll probably get over it by the time I'm introduced to more of the characters though. Nothing sweeps the guilt away like a fun time and potential love interests.

Fixing the window took almost no time at all with the tape. After I was finished though, I started feeling a bit peckish. Looking through the cupboards and fridge, I found a disappointing little amount of food. I remembered the crap load of food I just spent hours grilling and pulled out a few of the asparagus stalks to munch on while I figure out what to do about Nanami's dad.

I could always summon a bunch of money for him to live off of, but that's just asking history to repeat itself. I also don't want to just leave the man wanting either though. Hmm. I've got it!

I spent the next few minutes summoning numerous clay pots, bags of dirt, and seeds. That covers some long-term food and herbs. After setting up the pots and labelling them with a loose marker I'd found in a drawer, I started trying to figure out how to help the man keep his home. I know what I said about not just erasing his debt for him with summoned money, but I can't think of any other way to help him with my limited life knowledge. I've never been faced with this kind of decision before. The twenty-one years I lived in my past life were blessed with a middle class family and never a threat of losing the house I lived in.

The only problem I have with helping him not lose the house though is that it erases my reason for living at the shrine. I guess I could always lie, but I really really don't feel right about using their hospitality like that. Ugh, I thought this was going to be the easiest of my worlds! At least with Pokémon everything is already laid out in front of you and I'd be a normal age to get kicked out of the house in that world.

Maybe I do have a reason for needing to stay at the shrine? I could save Nanami's dad's house from foreclosure, erase his debts, force him to go to a therapist, and leave under the guise of not being able to stand living like they were. There! All problems solved!

I did a little self-victory dance and rushed into Nanami's, or I guess, my room. I flopped down onto the futon and started working on producing a multitude of ¥5000 banknotes. I knew just the guise to put this large amount of money under too. I'll say that he finally won the lottery and leave it at that.

I kept at it until I figured I'd produced enough to not only cover his debts, pay for his first few sessions of therapy, but also enough for him to live off until he could get back on his feet with a new job. That done, I separated the money into individually labelled envelopes and sealed them.

I stood up, bringing them with me as I walked over to my pseudo-adoptive father's bedroom door. I rapped lightly on the frame and listened for a response. I heard a short moan of 'come in' and I slid it open. The lights were off, and the curtains were drawn, but with the light coming in from behind me I was able to see the outline of his curled up form on his futon.

"Hey Dad? Can we talk a moment? I have some good news and some bad news."

I watched him uncurl from himself and sit to face me. I could tell that he was already regretting the unknown number of drinks he'd had, and I had to give him credit for actually giving me the effort to listen. This will be a lot easier with him sober, even if he looks like he wants to spew all over the place.

"So, which would you like first? The good or the bad news?"

He seemed to ponder for a moment before smiling with a .

"The good news."

I nodded and proceeded to hold up the collection of envelopes. From the look on his face, I could tell he was hit with an apprehension and most likely a PTSD conceited reaction from seeing any sort of envelope. What with all the threats I know he gets from his debt collectors.

"I want you to promise me that you will remain sitting where you are and with a level head when I let you know what is in these envelopes. I want you to then listen to my reason for why they are like this, alright?"

He gave a small nod and I proceeded with my explanation.

"Within these envelopes is the winnings from one of the lotteries you played."

He looked like he wanted to cry and jump around, but thankfully kept his word and remained sitting and twitchingly stone faced.

"I have seperated the money into these three envelopes based on what I believe you need to cover your debts, therapy sessions, and living expenses for awhile until you can get onto your own feet again."

"Therapy sessions?"

I nodded, "Yes, your therapy sessions. I want you to use the money in that envelope to pay for therapy sessions for your worsening alcoholism and gambling addiction as a result of Mom's death."

He dropped his head at hearing that and I couldn't help but shed a tear for the woman that did her damndest to raise Nanami and her husband. I hope she can find it in her to forgive me for replacing her daughter. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't forgive me. That aside, I need to tell the man in front of me the bad news he has yet to hear.

"Now for the bad news. I feel that it is in your best interest that I leave. I want you to have the best chance at healing and I know that by staying here I will be only enabling your behavior by taking care of you as I already have been. You need to get a job, a real one, not just the odd favor from one of our neighbors. I was also gifted some pots, dirt, and seeds from a very nice pedestrian I ran into the other day. I want you to plant those seeds and grow and take care of them not only so you can have a long term food source in case you end up getting fired for whatever, but also so you can feel the responsibility of actually taking care of something other than yourself. Consider it a test if you want."

The man leapt up in haste to get to me, but ended up tangled in the futon and face planting into the floor.

"B-but Nanami! Where will you go? You can't just leave Daddy like that!"

I sigh and place my hand on his head, petting his hair.

"I can and I will. It's not good for either of us to keep living like this. It will be easier on you to only have your mouth to feed an you know it. I'll probably take out a loan and get a job myself. I've stayed home way longer than I should have anyways. I'm already seventeen, almost eighteen years old. I should have been able to start thinking about moving out already anyways, but I was too busy taking care of you."

There was a thick silence, and I felt that after only one second of breathing it, I would choke. I know this isn't my real life, but selfishly I feel all the emotions one would get from this kind of situation. I felt hot tears falling down my face and I bent down so I was covering the poor excuse of a father in a hug.

"You sure you won't reconsider?"

I nodded my head and left the man to restart his life without the crutch of a daughter who cares too much. I can only hope he doesn't waste the chance I'd just given him.


	4. Chapter 4: Thea Becomes a God

**Chapter 4: Thea Becomes a God**

When I awoke, I found myself on the futon that was in the room I'd arrived to this world in. I hadn't remembered falling asleep, but it was obvious how I got here. I really hope he does the right thing and gets that therapy.

I sat up and rubbed the remaining sleep from my eyes. Yawning, I got up and grabbed the tan colored school uniform folded next to the pile of normal clothes she had. Back in my past life I absolutely hated the existence of school uniforms. Granted, they weren't supposed to be sexy like the japanese anime ones were designed. Wait, I just realized something. Am I speaking Japanese or is everyone here speaking English?

**[Hint]**

**In order to make the Player's experience more immersive, the Player's spoken and reading language is switched to one that matches the population the Player is surrounded by upon entering the world.**

Ah. Well that at least makes my life a hell of a lot easier.

I walk out the room to go to the bathroom and brush my hair. There was no way I was using Nanami's toothbrush, I don't care that we're supposed to be the same person. I quickly conjured up my own, deciding I could still use the same toothpaste considering it most likely didn't go near her mouth at any point in time.

I walked out into the kitchen area for breakfast, seeing Nanami's dad already seated at the table nibbling on a slice of toast while looking absolutely wracked by a hangover. He looked my way and nodded at me in such a serious way I was taken aback.

"Don't forget to pack yourself a lunch for school, Nanami. I know we don't have much but it's still important to eat. We don't need you getting sick like-"

I nodded, knowing he was talking about his wife. I pulled out and got working on making rice for a simple bento. I would like to tell him I have powers that let me eat whatever whenever, but I refrained for the sake of the impossible explanations I couldn't give explaining them. Instead I put the rice and water into the rice cooker. I remember the classmate bully Nanami had, making fun of her for the single pickled plum in her bento. Thankfully for me, I have a bunch of tasty grilled veggies I can place instead. He'll still probably find some way to bully me, but at least it won't be for my food or lack thereof.

High school isn't nearly as hard the second time. Already having finished half of my college classes helped in that too. By the time I got to lunch, I had already sneaked in some of the vegetables from my inventory. The bully, I forgot his name, had tried to pick on me for the lack of meat, but I quickly came up with a cover story of my new vegetarian diet. He didn't really buy it, but had no evidence to disprove it otherwise so he left me alone.

It was now the afternoon and I went back to the apartment to say goodbye to the only father figure I'll have ever known thanks to my memories being erased.

Not the best dad by far, but also not the worst. He could be a rapist, murderer, or partaker in any number of other horrible atrocities.

I opened the door, and took off my shoes before stepping in for what I knew would be the last time. I looked up and was met with the sad, but stoic face of a man who's daughter is walking out on him.

"So this is it then."

"It is. I hope you take what I've said about going to therapy into consideration."

I bowed to him from the waist and promptly rose again. He rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. I wasn't sure whether or not I should hug him back. Will it make it harder on him if I do or don't? I gave up and hugged him back anyway out of reflex and just went with it. The man needed a hug, he can have a hug.

I pulled away and he reluctantly did the same. I nodded and walked into the bedroom meant to be mine. I didn't bother packing anything other than the uniform I was wearing. I could easily make any outfit I desired so there was no point, but I felt that I needed to at least treat the uniform with the respect it deserved considering it feels wrong to just replace it. I know I will probably have to at some point or another, but I want to keep this one for as long as I can.

I grabbed the topmost outfit from the pile in the corner of the room. This consisted of a simple black turtleneck, blue overcoat, khaki pencil skirt, and a plum scarf just like the outfit she wore when she was left for dead by her dad. I really hope I made a change in him so that he can become a better person.

Back to the present, there was no way in heck I planned on wearing that skirt. The rest of the outfit I liked, but I was never one for pencil skirts, and this one was khaki of all things. I'm eternally grateful I didn't have to worry about money problems in this new life. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts I saw lower in the pile and changed into the outfit.

I grabbed the solitary bag, not wanting to raise suspicion by just putting the uniform into my inventory, and placed it by the front door. I bowed once more to Mr. Momozono, grabbed my bag, and left without another word.

I walked out and down the steps of the apartment, and towards where I knew the park was. I made sure to snag a map of the area before heading to school in order to put all the major locations to memory. I also had no idea where the school was.

I moved my scarf up a bit higher on my face, trying to hide from the cold that was beginning to become more than just a crisp few degrees below comfortable. I found the bench next to the tree that would soon hold the Land God. This is such a weird thing that I'm doing. What am I doing? Stealing a god's powers so that he can escape his responsibilities? So that I can, what, get a cute fox dude slave? No. No I remember, I was doing this because I was given the option and powers to help other worlds and become their nice god. How was I able to forget that so easily? Am I that selfish of a person?

I need to make sure I watch that so my alignment doesn't change without my wanting it to. It's a slippery slope to becoming an evil overlord that has no qualms about taking the lives of others for amusement.

Woof!

Ah, right on cue.

Woof! Woof! Woof!

"Eeek! Someone~~! Someone… Please take that dog away!"

I walked over to the dog, summoning one of my many grilled mushrooms behind my back into my hand. I held out the mushroom for the dog to sniff. It growled a bit before snatching the mushroom from my hand and taking off.

I turned back to the man I knew was Mikage crouching at the base of the tree in fear. I laughed as I took in his appearance. He looked just as feminine and attractive as the manga and anime depicted him. His height, lean stature, and shoulder length blonde hair with has parted bangs matched well with his face. As did his purple-brown eyes and large, round glasses. If he didn't give off such dad energy, I'd put him on my list of husbandos to try and attract. As it were now though, it just feels wrong.

"Are you alright?"

He turned to me with tears in his eyes and a wobbly smile. It's been such a long time since I read the manga or even watched the anime so I can't remember if he is being genuine in his antics, or if that's really how he is. He never harmed Nanami at any point, so I think I'll just give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle dogs… It's been a while since I came back to this town. To think that I got cornered by a dog as soon as I got here… fufufu. Looks like I'm not welcomed by the local people here… are you a local person here?"

"Technically, yes. But I recently ran from a neglectful household so I guess you could say I'm homeless for the moment."

We walked over to the bench I was at, and I started to tell Nanami's life story with the twist that I had created from my interference.

"I see… so your father cowered away from his household responsibilities and even his own child… You must hate your father who abandoned you, right?"

I pat him on the back lightly while laughing lightly.

"Well, I can't say I hate him. He didn't physically abuse me or anything like that. Even so…"

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I also… abandoned my home. It's been decades since then… I wonder how everyone in my family is doing… I'm sure that Tomoe will attack as me as soon as that person sees my face."

I smile sadly at how accurate that prediction really is.

"Even so… at least you can always go back to them. To your home."

Mikage looks in my direction thoughtfully before leaping from his seat and twirling to face me.

"In that case, Nanami-san, I'll give you my home."

I send him a look of surprise and ask a soft, "what?". It's not like I wasn't expecting this, but it's different when you're living it. It's hard to not get sucked into thinking that all this is really my life, and not just a simulation to a game that I still don't understand.

"I can't leave my home empty forever. Besides, if you live there, I'll feel relieved of my burden. And most importantly…"

He leaned over me, caressed the top of my head softly, and placed his god powers and responsibilities on me through the kiss he left on my forehead. In an instant, I see about ten different popup notifications about newly acquired skills and objectives. I decide to look past them, until I'm able to finish my conversation with Mikage.

"You're so much more suitable to be the master of that 'house' than me. Go to the place written in this memo. Just tell them that you came as Mikage told you to."

I gently took the hand drawn map from him as I just as lightly touched the place he kissed. Despite knowing it meant nothing romantically, I felt myself blush.

"I'm sure that everyone will welcome you as the new master."

He started walking away and I jumped up quickly.

"Mikage!"

He paused, with a surprised look on his face.

"Thank you."

He smiled genuinely and continued on his way to who knows where. I took this opportunity to look through my new land god granted powers as I followed the hand drawn map to the shrine.

**Skill Added [Talisman Crafting]**

**[Talisman Crafting] (Passive) (Active) 1/50 (0/100) (+200 exp per use)**

**50 MP per talisman crafted**

**Allows the user to craft talisman that casts a spell on whatever it is placed on, with that spell taking form in the intention and written word the user places upon it.**

**Each talisman created has a one time use and will burn away harmlessly after its use. **

**At level 5 the user gains +10 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

**At level 10 the user gains +20 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

**At level 25 the user gains +40 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

**At level 50 the user gains +50 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

Right, I remember that one from the story, of which I'm now going to call it because switching between calling it an anime and manga is getting annoying. What next?

**Skill added [Purification]**

**[Purification] (Passive) (Active) 1/75 (0/100) (+200 exp per use)**

**5 MP per second cast**

**Allows the user to purify taint created by evil intent and demonic auras, evil or demonic spells, pollution, necrotic decay, and illnesses associated with demonic or evil energies.**

**At level 5 causes 5 holy damage per second against people or creatures with an evil alignment, user gains +10 maximum MP, and a +1 increase to MP per second**

**At level 10 causes 10 holy damage per second against people or creatures with an evil alignment, the user gains +20 maximum MP, and a +1 increase to MP per second**

**At level 25 causes 25 holy damage per second against people or creatures with an evil alignment, the user gains +40 maximum MP, and a +1 increase to MP per second**

**At level 50 causes 50 holy damage per second against people or creatures with an evil alignment, the user gains +50 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

**At level 75 causes 75 holy damage per second against people or creatures with an evil alignment, the user gains +75 maximum MP, and a +2 increase to MP per second**

Also another skill I remember Nanami getting.

**Skill added [Bloom]**

**[Bloom] (Active) 1/50 (0/100) (+200 exp per use)**

**5 MP per second activated**

**Allows the user to cause foliage within 5 feet of them to bloom with new growth and foliage as well as causes crops and fruit-bearing plants to yield food. The plants produce enough food to feed five people for a week.**

**At level 5 the radius of affected plants becomes 15 feet**

**At level 10 the radius of affected plants becomes 30 feet**

**At level 20 the radius of affected plants becomes 45 feet**

**At level 35 the radius of affected plants becomes 60 feet**

**At level 50 the radius of affected plants becomes 100 feet**

Oooh, this is a neat spell. I can definitely use this to help the starving people in this world. I wonder if it works from the air? If it does, I can just use Tomoe's carriage and fly over any areas that need my assistance.

Alright, last skill. Let's see what we finish off with. I still have a notification that isn't about new skills to get to.

**Skill Added [God's Suggestion]**

**[God's Suggestion] (Passive) (Active) 1/100 (0/100) (+200 exp per use)**

**Due to your status as a god you can more easily persuade others into following your beliefs**

**At level 5 people and creatures are more willing to hear you out rather than dismiss you outright**

**At level 15 people and creatures are 10% more likely to accept or do what you say**

**At level 20 people and creatures are 15% more likely to accept or do what you say**

**At level 40 people and creatures are 20% more likely to accept or do what you say**

**At level 60 people and creatures are 30% more likely to accept or do what you say**

**At level 80 people and creatures are 50% more likely to accept or do what you say**

**At level 100 people and creatures will dedicate their life to following your beliefs and requests**

Eww. While I do want people to hear me out and such, I absolutely don't wish for absolute worship from the people around me. Maybe in another world that relies on people listening to me for my plans of helping them to succeed, but that's definitely not something I want here. Maybe I'll just let it level itself up until I get to the fifteen percent acceptance buff, but if it goes anything past that, I'm disabling it. I don't need a bunch of zombie followers. People deserve to keep at least most of their free will.

When I force this contract with Tomoe I'm only forcing him to protect me. Just from remembering basics about the story, I know that it kind of works the same as it does for Inuyasha's subjugation beads. He can still argue and have his own opinions, but if I absolutely need him to do something for me, despite his negative opinions of me, I can get him to go through with my request by force, like a boss would do for a worker at the office.

Now, let's see about these new Objectives.

**Quest Added**

**[Birth of the Harem Queen, part 1]**

**Objective: Build a Harem of 3 people**

**Reward: Harem Queen Perk, +25 CHA, part 2 unlocked**

**Quest Added**

**[Good Goddess!, part 1]**

**Objective: Gain at least 10 worshipers through any means necessary**

**Reward: Goddess Perk, +10 CHA, part 2 unlocked**

**Quest Added**

**[Familiar Get]**

**Objective: Gain Tomoe as your familiar through any means necessary**

**Reward: 50 credits**

Those might take awhile to complete. Good thing I have all of the rest of my existence!

I reached the front of the shrine, just as I had swiped away the last notification. Looking at and through the gates I shivered at the decrepit presence that it gave off. I mean, it makes sense, given Mikage's presence is what kept it beautiful in the first place. I was about to pass through the first gate, when I saw a small orb of light appear behind me. I turned around to face it, watching as it lowered to just above the ground. It sure was pretty, though I feel like I'm forgetting something.

I don't have time to worry about that though as the pretty little orb turns into a raging line of fire across my vision.

"Mikage-sama."

"Welcome back, Mikage-sama."

I absolutely book it to the shrine in the opposite direction to the fire. That much fire left basically only two brain cells worth of thought process left and they are both screaming at me to make like an olympic sprinter and get away from it.

As soon as I reach the doors to the shrine I slam the doors shut behind me as if that would make the fire unable to get to me.

I take a huge gulp of air to get my lungs to stop burning, but freeze in my exhale when I see the back of the fox demon that resides here.

"Is that you, Mikage? Long time no see… Mikage. Where have you been until now?"

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I forgot that this was one of the times Nanami almost dies. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd be hella pissed too if I were in his shoes, but since I'm not Mikage this anger really is misdirected and I-

"Leaving me to take care of this place for twenty years…!"

Tomoe turned to face me, and I almost stopped to appreciate how truly pissed off he looked, but I had more pressing things to think about. Like saving my own skin!

"NOPE! Not Mikage!"

I waved my hands in the air between us frantically before he could lunge at me like I knew he would have done to Nanami. Fortunately for me, his face fell to one of indifference before calling over his shoulder.

"Oni-kiri! Ko-tetsu!"

The fire abruptly appeared behind him obediently at the call, and responded with a resounding 'yes!'.

"She's not Mikage."

The spirits poofed out of their flame form and into those that I recognized more as the masked, bald, children. Oni-kiri floated over to where I was pressed up against the doors and used her tiny hand to move my disheveled hair out of the way to show my forehead.

"That's ridiculous. There's the symbol of the land god on her forehead."

Ko-tetsu flew over to the other side of Tomoe to stare at me as well.

"And I sense Mikage-san's spiritual energy."

Tomoe walked a pace away and sat down in front of me with his legs crossed, but in a fashion that showed a lax disposition.

"Yet, that does not make her him. Now then, woman, tell me. Who are you?"

I held out the map with the detailed directions out to them.

"Mikage-san told me to tell you that I came as he told me to. As confusing as that is. Short of what happened, I saved him from a dog, told him I had just run away from a neglectful father, consoled him on his despair of leaving his family here at the shrine, and was told to come and stay here at this shrine."

"Look Master!"

"Yes, this moronic handwriting has to be that of Mikage."

I couldn't help but stare at his contemplative face. If I didn't know any better, I'd of thought him to be a god. I snapped out of my stare with a blush though when he started speaking again, flapping a hand fan agressively.

"So you know, the man you met was the Land God of this region. And this shrine is the home of that land god. The fact that he sent you here with his mark… can only mean he left you to be the Land God in his place."

The shrine spirits started cheering and throwing confetti over me.

"Awww! What a joyous event!"

"Let's hurry up and prepare for the banquet!"

I release a few giggles at their antics, and wave my hands around in a placating manner.

"I really appreciate the thought, but I don't think-"

I'm cut off as Oni-kiri and Ko-tetsu both shove large plates of mouth wateringly attractive food beneath my nose and continue their declarations of festivity.

"Please have these, Nanami-sama."

I can't help but stare at the delicious offers. I know it's not necessarily bad for me to accept the gifts, seeing as I do plan on helping out the shrine as the new Land God, (or would it be land goddess now?) but I can't help but feel bad accepting it in front of Tomoe considering the man who would be accepting this offer would be Tomoe's previous master.

I'm not allowed any more time to my thoughts when my chin is taken ahold of by two cold fingers. Pulling my face towards his in an obvious act of scrutiny, Tomoe leans in a bit too closely for just our first encounter.

"Her a god? What could such a pathetic looking girl possibly offer the shrine? At the most I can only see her counting the money offerings or plucking the grass in the yard. Impossible. Return from whence you came at once!"

Throwing me off him, I watch as Oni-kiri and Ko-tetsu come to my aid, placing themselves between he and I.

"Tomoe-dono! But she's the one Mikage-sama recommended…"

Tomoe replaced his fan to his face and turned away.

"We don't need her. Throw her out at once!"

Having well had enough of this battery, I leap up from where I was left on the floor.

"Well excuse you! It isn't my fault that that guy kissed my forehead and placed some kind of spell on it or whatever! You really need to get off your high horse! Have you even seen the dilapidated state of your shrine? If you really wanted to help fix that, shouldn't you have a god here in the first place?!"

A surprised look crossed all three of their faces, and a deep second of silence passed before it was broken through by Tomoe.

"If you intend to let this creature stay here, I will leave this shrine."

Both spirits tried to call out his name, but he ignored them and started to fade out in a purple cloud of smoke.

"I am Mikage's familiar. I'm not going to serve that woman or anyone else. If you like, as some stray dog or something to act as my replacement."

I didn't bother calling after him since I knew he wouldn't be far. Even so, I couldn't help but feel bad. The spirits' immediate acceptance of me in place of Mikage probably hurt him quite a bit. He was essentially their dad, and to just accept some stranger to fill their empty slot is something I expect Tomoe to feel quite bitter about. Even worse, the way he told them to just replace him with a stray dog leaves little to the imagination that he expects they might just be as well ready to do, given their quick switch from Mikage.

Really, I have to feel bad for the guy. Don't worry Tomoe! I'll bring this shrine back to a beautiful state and get all sorts of people coming here to pray!

I look back to Oni-kiri and offer a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back. But, would you mind in letting me still stay for the night?"

Both spirits bowed themselves on the ground before me, and agreed happily. I'm going to have to work them out of doing that. I might be a goddess now, but I don't feel comfortable with the whole prostrating thing.

Waking up the next morning was very uncomfortable. It's not that I didn't get restful sleep, it's not even that the bed and my sleepwear were unfit or were lacking softness. Both of those things were actually the pinnacle of having such a good night's sleep. Nope, it was something that I had completely forgotten about. The fact that the adorable shrine spirits decided that they liked to watch the master of the shrine while they slept.

I stared blankly at the two upon realizing they were seated at the foot of my futon. I wasn't even allowed to feel scared and panicked at the sight because one of my starter skills weren't allowing it. I was able though to feel quite disturbed and awkward. I know I don't snore unless I get sick, but an almost uncountable number of embarrassing things might have happened unbeknownst to me while I slept!

"Good morning, Lady Goddess of the Land!"

I didn't even jump when they both exclaimed these words. I was just that uncomfortable. For their sake though, I decided to plaster on a smile I hope didn't show my true discomfort.

"G-good morning to you as well."

"And now - if you please - get right to it!"

I dropped the smile and asked out of confusion.

"Your duties as a land god, my Lady!"

I nodded my head, returning the smile, though genuine this time. Oh yeah, forgot about that.

I threw off the covers and proclaimed to them, "All right! Please point me in the right direction!"

"Yes, mam!"

And with that, I was swept away into completing many a task. I swept off the decks, wiped down the outside walls, raked up all of the loose leaves in the yard and on the paths, wiped down all of the interior flooring, and dusted off any loose items. I made sure to ask for everyone's names despite already knowing them while doing my chores. I don't need to be slipping up on my foreknowledge, and it makes it's only proper manners anyway. Especially since I'll be living here awhile.

I was now currently in the yard pulling out weeds, a drip of sweat trailing down my neck. Whew, this is a lot of work. I'm really thankful that my mom in my past life taught me how to do all of these things before I died. I don't think I'd be doing as well as I am otherwise. I'm also super glad I made and leveled up that taekwondo skill. I know I'd have died on my feet by the time I'd gotten to the raking otherwise. Ouch! Stupid weed cut me! I yanked it out with a vengeance that was completely unnecessary but made me feel better. Hah, take that. Stupid plant.

I feel a whoosh of air behind me and listen as a laughing fox demon makes fun of me.

"So you do not even know how to properly weed. What a tragically useless girl."

I merely cast him a side glance as I continue my work.

"Pfft, have you even seen the interior of that shrine? It's spotless now because of me. And I don't see you helping out anywhere, Tomoe."

I know that's a lie, he's actually done a really good job of keeping this place from collapsing in on itself while Mikage has been absent.

"I have done more than you ever could, you brash girl. You will never fulfill the duties of a land god. Why not head home before you are forced to admit defeat?"

I leave a pause of silence between that question and my answer as I unwillingly think about how I died and really have no true home anymore.

"Because I don't have a home to head back to. At least, not anymore."

It was not my intention to connect my life here as Nanami's body swap, and my life as a 'Player', but the moment he asked that question… well, it solidified that point for me. In the silence that followed my answer, I know he was waiting for me to expand off what I'd just told him. I sighed and gave the answer Nanami would have.

"Thanks to all my father's gambling and debts, he ran out of money to take care of the both of us. He at least somehow won the lottery recently, enough to pay off the debts and keep the house a little longer, but he kicked me out so that he could use the rest of the money on himself. Though he'll most likely lose the house anyway in another month, given his alcohol and gambling addiction. And I can't live with my mom because, well, because she died early on in my life. So there it is. Basically just gave you my life story."

Another beat of silence came and went and I was surprised to feel myself being kicked forward.

"Not my problem."

I turned to yell at him, but he had already disappeared. Ugh, jerk. Even after I told him all that. Oh well, not like he wouldn't have done it anyways, even with my mention of her mom's death. I feel kind of bad having brought it up, but it just slipped out. I'll need to watch myself in case I make it a habit of accidentally spilling secrets.

I finish up the yard, and decide that my body really needs a break. I head inside the temple and lie on the newly cleaned floor. Man, I wish I could use my powers to make this easier. I feel like that's cheating a bit too much though.

I'm startled from my lazing when I hear a thunk and clapping from behind me. Looking out the open wooden window, I see an older lady who looks to be praying. As soon as I see her I recognize her from the anime. I start when I hear her voice in my head.

"God… Please bless my daughter's child so that it will be born safe and sound…"

I lie back down as I voice my unease from the experience.

"That's such an odd feeling."

"That's the voice from the hearts of people who offer their money when they pray."

"Staying at the shrine and listening to the people's wishes is also part of the Land God's job."

"Alright, it's time for your next job Nanami-sama."

I watch as an impossibly large pile of books are procured and dropped on the ground in front of me.

"Please have a look at these."

When I don't answer Ko-tetsu continues.

"These are the records of the last twenty years worth of prayers, my Lady."

"Master Tomoe has been writing them down."

"Our intent was to have lord Mikage look at them upon his return."

"With his absence, we have sadly seen quite a decline in visitors to the shrine."

"But thanks to Master Tomoe somehow managing to keep the shrine in decent condition…"

"-As you saw earlier-"

"We still manage to have occasional visitors, which is nice."

I watch them both prostrate themselves again, and I internally cringe at the sight. I really need to talk to them about that.

"We realize that we've asked you to do a lot of work today."

"Normally Tomoe-dono takes care of the shrine all on his own."

I hear another double clap behind me, and hear the prayer of a young man without even needing to turn around to see him.

"Please God… allow my wife to have an easy birth and healthy baby."

I pick up the topmost journal, and open it with care. I'm surprised slightly from the gorgeous handwriting, but then feel a wave of guilt wash over me. I really shouldn't have said what I did before about the state of the shrine. It's not like he asked his master to leave him. I need to apologize like Nanami had to with her similar remark. Man, things are really lining up in the same way as her original story, huh? I wonder if that has to do with the nature of the timeline trying to remain intact, or if I just happen to be a lot like Nanami in character?

In any case, I plan on keeping to my original plans of restoring the shrine and going boy and girl hunting for myself in return. I'm not sure how I'm still managing to keep my alignment lawful good, but I won't complain with the game's decision on that.

I close the ledger and smile softly to the spirits still on the floor, having not moved the whole time I was thinking.

"H-hey, guys. Please stop with that okay? It kind of makes me uncomfortable. I get that it was probably drilled into your heads that it's proper etiquette or whatever to bow like that, but while I'm your goddess, could you please just treat me as an equal or something similar?"

I watched as they raised their heads in shock. Ko-tetsu got a glistened look in his singularly open eye, and looked hopeful, but still guarded as he asked.

"D-does that mean?"

Oni-giri finished his sentiment while gaining a similar look in her eyes.

"That you'll stay as our land goddess?"

I nodded my head as I let myself give a bright smile to match my growing enthusiasm towards my goals for this world.

Both shrine spirits leapt into the air crying with cheers of elation, too excited to even properly form whole sentences. I laughed at their energy and sighed. These two are going to be an absolute delight to work with.

"Speaking of work partners, where is Tomoe? I need to apologize to him for something I said earlier, and let him know I'm staying."

I knew he was at the red light district in the Netherworld, but they aren't supposed to know that I know that. I watched as Ko-tetsu started to fly off in the direction shouting about going to find him, and I ran forward and held him back by his shoulder.

"Uh, n-no! Let me come with you! I want to go to him to apologize so that he doesn't have to burden himself with coming here for it. Wouldn't be much of an apology otherwise."

I also need to make sure I go so that the story line remains the same. I need the excuse of the tree incident to kiss him to tether him to me.

I blush deeply at the idea of needing to kiss him and shake my head quickly to rid of the worry for now.

"Alright, but you must not stray! It is very dangerous for humans to be there. I believe we might find Tomoe-dono in that world."

Suddenly we are swept away in a harsh fiery blaze. When the fire clouding our vision dies down, I am met with the view of the red light district of the other world.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting a Familiar

**Chapter 5: Getting a Familiar**

Oni-kiri procures a paper lantern and I watch with mild fascination as it lights itself. We enter the long street with all three of us lightly rushing through. Both Oni-kiri and Ko-tetsu start shouting Tomoe's name, but I remain silent out of the embarrassment the action would no doubt cause me. He'd probably just run away if he heard me calling for him anyways.

We are rewarded with the spirits' efforts as Tomoe calls out from one of the businesses for them to be silent. Both spirits rush in with reckless abandon, while I decide to wait just outside the door for my chance to make my grand appearance. In the meantime, I listen in as both spirits start grilling into Tomoe for his deplorable action of running away to the services of the geishas.

When I hear Ko-tetsu call the geishas harlots, I snicker and only feel slightly bad for him getting stomped on for his words. I do feel completely bad that Oni-kiri got the same pummeling as well though.

I continue to listen as Tomoe and the panda geisha ladies tell the two to leave, while they plead for Tomoe to return to be my familiar. However, I end my eavesdropping and slam the door open with the fiercest glare I can muster when I hear him declare his uncare for the shrine's collapse.

"You."

I lend him a moment to register my appearance, and continue with the start of my lecture with actual rage at his dismissal of his home. Honestly, how dare he. I never knew whether or not he actually meant it at the time of my viewing of the anime, but it sincerely ticks me off now that my old home was ripped from me when I died.

"How dare you? To abandon your home like it gave nothing to you in all your time living within its embrace? Despicable. I came here to apologize for misjudging you and the amount of effort you had put in to keeping your home from disappearing, and yet I find you here. Disrespecting that same effort. Your precious home. You can forget about that apology. You disgust me."

I turn back around and slam the door as I walk out. It's only after I take a breath that I realize I had cried at some point during that rant. I wipe my tears and trek on, not that I get very far though as I abruptly run into something soft. I bounce off and hit the ground with an 'oomph'. Looking up, I'm met with quite the interesting trio of demons.

The round-bellied cyclops grins down at me from my position.

"Hey there girlie."

To the right of him, what looks to be a pretty adorable cat, red panda, bird hybrid speaks out while pointing at me.

"We know you! You're that human girl that they say became the new Land God at the Mikage shrine."

The last member of the pack, a tall, blue, lanky evil Buddah-looking dude, crosses twitches his pointy fingers as he speaks next.

"I'd heard Mikage quit being a Land God and found a replacement, but I had no clue that you'd be so-"

The guy was cut off as his cyclops buddy leaned over me, a glob of drool slipping out between his lips.

"Delicious and tasty-looking."

I scooted back and quickly pushed myself back onto my feet and got into a fighting stance. No way am I getting eaten this early in the game. Turns out I didn't have to do anything in protecting myself though as I was promptly snagged out from under my arms by two wailing shrine spirits. I kind of blacked out of the situation at the prompt get away, but I snap back to reality when I'm suddenly dropped on my butt. I look down as the two face plant into the ground out of exhaustion, and I sigh affectionately at their efforts they're willing to go to in order to keep me safe.

Oni-kiri speaks up from her place on the ground, face still very much in the dirt.

"We should be safe now that we have come this far!"

Ko-tetsu joins in, still in a matching state.

"At least we certainly hope so."

We all sit up, taking our own time to do so.

"Please, Lady Nanami. You must return to master Tomoe!"

"You must have Master Tomoe become your familiar at all costs!"

I remain on the ground as I lazily wave my hand around in the air.

"Yeah, and how do you suggest I do that? He obviously wants nothing to do with me. We'd be better off just heading back."

"But Lady Nanami! If you seal the contract to make Master Tomoe your familiar-"

"Master Tomoe will have no choice but to obey your every command!"

"It is just one of the powers the Land God possesses!"

I lean forward, feigning ignorance and intrigue.

"Oh? Every command, huh? Well that would certainly be useful. How would I go about sealing this contract?"

Both spirits jump up excitedly and proceed to animate their words.

"It is quite simple, my Lady!"

"You must take him-"

"And kiss him on the mouth!"

Having already known this, I still can't help but blush profusely while my fight or flight hormone drenches me from head to toe. Absolutely booking it in the opposite direction from them so that they don't see my face, I run while repeating 'nope' so fast the repeated word starts to blur in on itself.

Man, why am I such a child! I'm physically seventeen, but I still possess my own twenty-one year old mind! I mean come on, it's not like they're telling me I have to have sex with the guy! I just-

In the middle of my panicking brain rant, I hear the voice of a struggling old woman. Oh! This is the part of the witch! I walk over to where she has lain herself on the ground with a pack much too big for what I'd expect a woman that old to carry.

"Excuse me! You there young miss. Would you mind helping out an old lady?"

I suddenly hear the voices of the spirits calling for me, and see them poke out of the tree line in search for where I'd gone. Seeing and hearing them, I'm suddenly reminded of the upcoming task, and I heave the woman and her pack up onto my back effortlessly as I once again book it away out of sheer embarrassed panic.

"Where do you live?! Am I going in the right direction?"

I hear her cackle from atop my back and I drop her like a rock, not caring for her health any longer as she reveals herself in her true form. I continue running away without missing a beat, but cannot suppress an 'eep' of surprise.

I hear both spirits continuing to call after me, even as they kick down the witch. I'm forced to stop and backtrack as she's sent sailing over my head, knife in hand. I see both spirits take place flying by my side as they continue to try and get me to seal the contract with Tomoe despite the distressing way that must happen.

Behind us we hear the witch go off about how she needs to eat me to live forever, but I drown her out with the string of 'oh shit's that fly out of my mouth. I know the kiss is inevitable, lest I wreck the whole reason for me being here, but it's still something that I can't help but feel terrified of doing. He could literally kill me in any manner of ways! He's also attractive as hell! There are just so many reasons this kiss is getting to me, but I need him in more ways than one. My husbando army, my aiding this world as their land god, and I especially need him as my protector in this world. I can't see any way of using my Player powers here without alerting other gods of my stance as ultimate god of multiple worlds and universes! I mean, I have and can create earth and light based spells, but I still would have to level them to be of any use to me. And all the new spells I just got don't even have a single exp to their name!

I'm broken from my thoughts as Ko-tetsu is snatched up from the air by what appears to be a net made of either hair or spider silk. I don't care to find out which though as I stop to turn back to save him. Just as I'm about to go rushing back though, Oni-kiri yanks me back forward and starts doing her best to drag me back into running away.

"He'll be fine, it's you she's after Lady Nanami!"

I cast a quick worried glance back, noting the truth in her words as Ko-tetsu is chucked away and escapes screaming for Tomoe. I throw myself back into a full body sprint, this time dragging Oni-kiri behind me as I continue my long stream of profanities from inside my head.

"Lady Nanami! Ko-tetsu has gone off to fetch Master Tomoe! When he returns with him, quickly seal the contract to make him your familiar!"

I only nod in response as I'm too focused now on not getting eaten. I feel Oni-kiri shuffle her weight as she clings to my blazer while I remain in full sprint. She brings out some blank sheets of paper and an ink covered brush.

"Please use these Lady Nanami!"

Knowing that I need all the time I can get away from this witch lady, feeling the exhaustion of the sprint already getting to me and making my legs burn and occasionally misstep, I grab a hold of the talisman bundle and set to writing down a command on one of them.

I quickly write down 'Nanami' and slap it onto a nearby tree as we pass by it. I hear a crash and some laughter, and assume that the trick worked well enough to distract her from my real self. I waste no time in writing down a plea for help for Tomoe, knowing that he will want to see me failing and come.

Oni-kiri flies up a tall tree and calls for me to climb it. I let out a cry of frustration and terror at the idea of climbing to such a height, yet I ignore those trepidations to write down 'enhanced strength' on my last talisman, smacking it onto my forearm. I never climbed any trees in my past life, and I was sorely regretting it now. Knowing my complete lack of upper body strength, I made this in hopes it would help me climb to at least the first branch.

I leapt up and prayed to my powers to let it work at least a little. I'm rewarded with my efforts as my hand clenches and grips onto the bark with only medium amounts of strain. I begin to climb as fast as my new strength will allow me, and then push even harder when I hear the demon witch begin to race to my position.

"Please hurry Lady Nanami!"

I squint my eyes, trying as hard as possible to not cry or panic at the height to which I am climbing and at the speedy gain the witch is pulling towards me. I hear her cackle right behind me as I make it up to at least two-thirds of the way up the tree. I feel a sharp claw grab my ankle, and I scream as loud as possible, hoping to not only maybe scare the witch into releasing, but also to attract the ears of Tomoe to my location faster.

Turns out I didn't need to for that second bit as I hear a condescending and jovial jibe from a branch to my left.

"You seem to be having a tough time there. I heard you might be in a tight spot so I rushed over immediately."

I watch with anxious disdain as he lies out on the branch waving his fan and holding a disc of alcohol for his stupid sippling pleasure. Damn him and his stupid attractive self.

"I wanted to enjoy the show."

I glared at him as well as I could given the tree I was clinging onto for my life.

"You jerk! Get over here and help me already!"

I thrashed my leg in a jerky, desperate attempt to get the witch to unhand me. Somehow, it worked, and I let a growl slip from my throat as I looked back to where Tomoe had perched himself. Only, he was no longer there. Instead, he was now inches from my face lying comfortably on his stomach and smiling like the evil fox he was.

I really tried to hide my blush and surprise at the close proximity he had taken, but I don't doubt that my face still glowed a bright red. Hopefully he sees it as flush from anger, exertion, or really any other reason than my attraction to his dumb face.

"Do you want some help, Nanami? Oh I imagine you must."

I grimaced at the toying, but he continued.

"If you cry and plead, 'oh please forgive this foolish girl, oh great Tomoe', I might be inclined to give you some assistance."

He pointed his long, pointed claw at my forehead and I closed my eyes and turned away from him.

"Like hell I'd- Whaah!"

I felt the talisman attached to my forearm burn away, and having the extra strength leave in such a quick way, my hand was strained into slipping down, and I fell a good five feet down before I could latch onto another branch with my arms.

Tomoe gained a look of surprise and worry for a moment before schooling his features into that of someone uninvolved with the person in the process of falling to her death.

"Lady Nanami! Please just say it!"

I look up at Oni-kiri and pout with a soft glare.

"No way!"

"'Please forgive this foolish girl'..."

"I said no!"

Ko-tetsu, the traitor, added in the last part. I glared definitely at them, not daring to look at my soon to be familiar and savior's face.

"Please Lady Nanami! You only have to say that one line-"

"And then he will help you!"

Ko-tetsu looks to Tomoe and asks, "Correct Master Tomoe?".

Still not looking at him, I hear him stand up and open and flap his fan while uttering his response quietly.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Indeed so. Say it and I will help you. Just say it."

"Lady Nanami, say the line!"

"Gah! FINE!"

Feeling my arms starting to slip, I resign that I still don't have the strength stats that the original Nanami must of had, even with my [Taekwondo] skill. I don't have the liberty of just grabbing his ankle like she did. I just don't have the strength. I sigh heavily, and submit.

"Please forgive this foolish girl, oh great Tomoe!"

Feeling absolutely ashamed after that, I glare to the side, not wanting to risk glaring at him and causing him to change his mind.

"Ah, see? Now was that so hard?"

I hear a shuffle of fabric and finally look in his direction, seeing a relief on his face that I can bet he didn't mean to show. He jumps down and grabs onto my upper arm, before kicking off the tree, and free falling us to the ground with me in his arms.

As we're falling I can't help but lock my eyes shut at the feeling of my stomach leaving my body and terrifying sight of the ground rushing towards us.

Alright, I need to take this moment to decide what I'm going to do about the kiss. Oh, wait! I can just hide it as a thank you kiss for saving me. Heheheh. Yes, perfect disguise. I open my eyes after that incredibly short debate and stare up at him with a smile. His adorably fluffy ears fold back and he gains a look of confusion at my sudden change of face. He lands us on the ground not a second later, and I seize his face in my hands before he can drop me.

"Thanks Tomoe, really."

I crane my neck and lock his lips with mine before he can say anything. I open my eyes and retract my lips from his surprised ones.

"Tomoe, I order you to protect me!"

Two golden rings of light appear around Tomoe's wrists and his shocked expression is exchanged for one of absolute rage.

"Curse you, you stupid girl!"

A large flash of light takes up both our visions for a moment before it disappears just as quickly. I look up as I hear the witch scream something about letting go of her food, and not a second later Tomoe places me on the ground and forms a scary black ball of flame in one of his hands, shooting it at her all in one smooth motion.

"Get down here, you putrid hag!"

He then proceeds to grab her limp body from the bottom of the tree and ties her up with one of the ropes she was carrying in her pack. She regains consciousness quickly and Tomoe wastes no time in letting loose his frustrations on her.

"Because of you, I am stuck being a familiar again! Right when I had just started enjoying my freedom to the fullest! What do you have to say for yourself you dirty old harpy?!"

"You're beating a feeble, old woman! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I decide to let the hag have some reprieve for a moment from his beatings, and clasped my hands in front of me.

"Tomoe?"

He turned around with the same harsh and fanged glare he was just sending the old witch. I didn't let it phase me though as I let loose my thanks.

"I know I said it already before, but thanks. For saving me. I understand you could have easily let me just fall to my death and stayed a free man, but you came for me anyways. So thanks."

I gave him my sweetest, softest smile in order to convey I that I truly mean what I said. He stares at me a moment longer with a pout, before turning back around away from me.

"Can we go back? To the shrine, with you as well?"

He silently turned the rest of the way away from me, but started walking in the direction that meant home. At least for now.


	6. Chapter 6: Thea Becomes a Target

**Chapter 6: Thea Becomes a Target**

The next day began with a very calm awakening. As soon as I was able to rise myself into a sitting position, I began the morning with a glance to the room that had become more sightly since Tomoe had moved some things in while I slept, as well as a long and tiring lecture with the spirits to get them to refrain from bowing to me so deeply and so often. I don't mind the occasional bow, I do appreciate the gesture after all, but to have anyone lower themselves to me in such a way just wasn't going to sit well with me.

A mini heart attack had hit me when I found out Tomoe had been in the room for the whole conversation, and I couldn't help but yeet myself out of there as fast as possible, hoping to start the day with a large distance between us to better calm myself from the embarrassment of forcing a kiss on him. I can't even remember the last time I had been kissed! I did have a boyfriend in my past life, so I have to assume so right? I guess my memory of my past life is really fading away.

Anywhomst, I found out that avoiding Tomoe would not be in any way possible, and received quite a lecture of my own on how to better myself as a replacement to their previous land god. He tested me in my divine ability through asking me to change a bucket of water into sake. Not wishing to disappoint him and seem worthless, I cheated a little by using my liquid summoning spell. I hid it by taking a white talisman, and writing sake on it, before placing it on the surface of the water with just my pinky submerging itself beneath the surface. I then looked up at Tomoe in order to distract them and sneakily hid the summoning word for the spell in my sentence to him.

"So what does [Liquid Creation] and revision have anything to do with being a land goddess?"

Tomoe looked amused and I panicked for a moment, thinking he had seen through the trick. I was relieved, though, when he only gave me an explanation and corrected my question.

"First of all, you are mistaken, creating liquid from nothing is not one of the powers of the land god. And being able to change the properties of water to those of wine is merely for the convenience of the land god in completing their matrimonial prayers."

I nodded and pulled my hand away after pretending to hesitate over the strength of my abilities. In reality I was just trying to prolong the amount of sake could pump from my small finger into the water. After a glance back up at Tomoe, and a nod of impatience, I removed my hand completely.

I backed up and hoped I was able to put in enough to make it so the sake was only slightly diluted. I added an unprocessed, twenty percent alcohol sake in hopes the water would dilute it to a reasonable amount. I hope they also don't notice that the level of the liquid in the bucket rose a fair amount. Nothing I can do about it now. I'll just have to bullshit my way out if it gets brought up.

I watched as Ko-tetsu walked over to the bucket with a ladle.

"And now for the taste test!"

He scooped out a good amount and sipped from it. His eyes widened and he smiled largely at me, swinging his arms into the air.

"This tastes pretty great Lady Nanami! It's a little weak, but you definitely were able to turn most of the water into sake!"

Tomoe quickly snatched the ladle from Ko-tetsu and took a sip of his own.

"Hmm. I give you passing marks, but only just barely. You will need to work on your skills daily in order to become a land god deserving of a familiar such as myself!"

I nod with a bright smile, hiding well the turmoil I feel inside from having just tricked them. I have to be super careful which powers I use so close to them. I'll have to grind as hard as Nanami still in order to level all my new skills. While in this world, I still need to use them the most if I want to remain incognito of all the powers I actually have and my status as a Player. Lucky for me, I remember getting a special title that will grant me essentially a speed run version of this levelling. I'll have to be in private in order to equip it though.

Tomoe has already walked off by the time I finish my thoughts, and I look around the room in confusion to his disappearance. The spirits have left the room as well with the bucket of watery sake and ladle, so I decide to take my chance.

I face a wall, just in case, and open up my main menu. I open the 'Titles' tab and select [Land Goddess], before quickly closing out of everything. I turn back around and release a sigh of relief at the continued vacancy of the room. If any of them find out about my powers, not only will they refuse to trust me ever again, but I'll also gain a huge target on my back if word gets out. Not that I think any of the three would disclose my powers, but there's always a chance.

I walk out of the room and look for either Tomoe, or the spirits so they can point me in the direction of Tomoe. I look out front and see the fox familiar drying linens outside on a line. Perfect. Maybe I can help him out and convince him to let me continue going to school. There's still so many events and people connected to the place, that it would be detrimental to my continued path on the main story line to avoid going there. I especially want to meet the tengu. He seemed like a fun party guy, and I want me some friends with that kind of energy.

I slowly make my way across the grass to where Tomoe is still doing laundry, and prepare loosely what I want to say in my mind. Even with my standing next to him, he refuses to acknowledge me, and I lament that despite having proven myself at least a little, he still deems me abhorrent.

"H-hey, Tomoe? Would you like some help with those?"

I reach for a sheet still damp and crumpled in a basket, and receiving no resistance, I find the corners and pull it out and over the line, needing to reach a bit with how high he set the wire. I manage to make it over and return my gaze back to the basket to grab another. Only the basket is now empty and the sheets have all been placed neatly across the wire. I'm startled when I hear the sheet I had just put up be shifted.

I look up to see Tomoe standing on the opposite side, smoothing out the few wrinkles I left. I gaped at the unperceived speed at which he must have moved in order to do all of that without my notice. He stares straight into my eyes and I stare back, not sure what to expect to come from his mouth.

"As you can see, your aid is not needed here. You will only slow me down in my familiar duties to the shrine. And you might want to close your mouth, you will catch flies."

I close my mouth in a pout at his sour attitude towards me, but push on and ask what I came here to. Not wanting to risk his retreat while I had him here, I asked.

"I wish to continue going to school in order to further my education. I understand the the shrine and my land goddess duties must take a large precedence, and so I plan on practicing my land god duties even while I attend classes. If I take-"

"No."

I blink and cock my head.

"No? But I-"

He sighed and pulled out one of his beloved fans from his sleeve, covering his face with it and looking up at the sky.

"You must know that yokai will be coming after you now with your land goddess powers? With such a weak hold over them, you will provide little more resistance than a fish flopping on land to escape a bear."

He poked at my forehead lightly with his nail, and continued.

"This mark signifies that power, and it is a great wonder as to why it was gifted to such a poor and helpless little girl. You might as well be inviting them to eat you."

I sighed, and pressed on. Offering up the suggestion I know he would have given to the previous Nanami.

"What if I wore something to cover it? Like a headband or bandage?"

He smirked from behind his fan, and I instantly knew he would only let me go with that stupid hat he would no doubtedly pull out from somewhere in the near future. I was proven correct when he walked back inside and pulled the damn thing from an old box of winter gear. Beating the dust out, he handed it to me with a wicked smirk and walked away.

I took the hat with me back into my bedroom. I'll be damned if I go to school with this thing on my head. No, I have a few hours to myself before then. Time to get crafty.

"Lady Nanami? I have prepared a breakfast for you."

I look up at Oni-kiri with a large smile and thank her before showing her my purple, cat eared, front-tie, single tiny-flowered monstrosity was now born anew. With a conjured pair of scissors, a needle, a spool of white thread, fake flowers of varying sizes and pastel colors, white lace, and fake diamonds and pearls, I had made a gorgeous cat-eared cloth head piece that any Pinterest users would be jealous of.

Oni-kiri rushed over with the table of food she had prepared and set it down quickly, moving to admire the craft up close.

"Did you make this yourself Lady Nanami?! It's so gorgeous! How did you learn to make something like this?!"

I felt a bit of heat rise to my cheeks and I puffed out my chest at the praise. I handed the hat over and smiled as I spun a lie to cover up the fact that I couldn't remember the actual person who had taught me.

"Oh, well because my family was almost always poor, my mother taught me how to mend my torn clothes to make them look new stylish. She would show me how to add little gems and fake flowers like these in order to keep the eye away from the more noticable repairs we would have to make. You can get quite a few things like these from the one-hundred yen shops around town."

It kind of alarms me how well I was able to come up with that lie. I know I should feel ashamed for such a development, but I can't help but feel content with it considering my situation. Ignoring the self beratement, I decide that I should do something to make up for it.

"Hey, Oni-kiri? Would you like me to make you something like this? I could even make it a bit more traditional-looking if that's the kind of style you prefer? Perhaps a hair pin?"

Oni-kiri clutched the hat in her grasp tightly and I internally cringe at the potential damage it could be taking. She is looking up at me and spewing a long string of negatives at me towards the idea, but her eyes are giving her true wishes away.

"It's alright, it wouldn't be a burden at all. I can even use the leftover pieces here so that they don't end up wasted."

She bows, halfway stopping herself from bowing on the floor, just like I asked her and Ko-tetsu to do for me earlier. I smile, to show my gratitude at the gesture and to try and ease her worries a bit about the request.

She hands back the hat and flies away to allow me to eat in peace.

Upon leaving the house, I pass Tomoe who is busying himself trimming a tree. He glances in my direction, gaining first a look of surprise, but then frowns and returns to his branch cutting. Modifying my hat obviously ticked him off, considering the fact he forced me to wear it as a punishment for making him my familiar. I couldn't help but feel relief though that he wasn't going to berate me for it. I continued on towards the bus and make it to school without too much negative attention. I actually got quite a few compliments on it from the occasional passerby, which surprised me. I was kind of nervous that my end product wasn't actually all that good despite Oni-kiri's words.

I walked into my classroom, having taken the time before crafting to write down my classes and their rooms and times. Not seconds later, I am met with a laugh that remains one of the single high-tier banes of my existence here. Isobe.

"What's with that stupid hat you're wearing Momozono?! Ahahah! I've got to get a pic!"

Just as I'm about to defend myself against the loser, the door to the classroom is slammed open with a billow of white smoke entering uninhibited. What the hell?! Oh, wait. Duh. Can't believe I forgot already.

I watch with hidden amazement as the tengu enters the room, a flurry of black feathers coming in before him. I'm a little impressed. How did he get that smoke-cloud appearance to work? Was it a fog machine? Or was it some kind of power he possessed that he was showing off under the guise of a hidden smoke machine? Huh? Oh, he's looking at me.

I smile and wave as I stay seated, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself as I want to focus on remembering what happens chronologically in the story after his appearance. I am given no reprieve however as Kurama starts to walk towards my desk before slamming his boot down on the edge of my seat, catching the edge of my skirt in the process.

"Hey, Hat Head. You happen to be in my seat. So move it."

I frown up at him and reply defensively.

"That's a little rude, don't you think?"

He takes a moment to flash an irritated look at me that actually does well in making me nervous. I can't forget that this guy is super powerful. He could break me in two when no one is looking. I remember him being rude, but Nanami turns him nice. I hope I can do at least half as well as she did. I don't do well with confrontations like this.

He shifts his boot back and forth, effectively dirtying my skirt, and starts back up.

"What's with that hat anyways? Do you have really bad acne or something? Or is it that you're trying to look pretty? Unfortunately for you, it doesn't work. Now move. I don't like talking with ugly girls."

Wow. Alright. That kind of hurt. I know I'm not a bombshell, but he didn't have to call me straight up 'ugly'. Feeling quite hurt, and increasingly embarrassed, from the resounding choir of negative retorts from my classmates, I watch his boot lift from my skirt. I take the opening and run out of the classroom with a desperation to get away from the abuse.

I run to the girl's bathroom and try hard to hold back the tears. I start the task of trying to wash out whatever dirt or substance was rubbed into my skirt, sniffling my runny nose.

"Nanami."

I gasp at the sudden familiar voice, but refuse to turn around to face Tomoe with tears still in my eyes.

"Have you been bullied by mean-spirited humans?"

I remain quiet a moment before asking why he was here.

"I was worried, so I came to see you."

I sigh, wincing at the shakiness of it, but decide to answer his question in hopes for a bit of sympathy.

"It was just a guy named Kurama. He was fairly rude to me. He said some mean things about my appearance and its connection to this hat, and dirtied my skirt with his boot as well. My classmates decided he was right and ganged up on me."

"Ah, well seeing as you will undoubtedly be unable to learn in that kind of environment, there is now no need for you to be here. This is good news, you can leave now."

I feel myself break at the uncare in his voice, and allow the tears to begin free falling down my face.

"I can hear that stupid smile in your voice. Despite you knowing of my tears. You're such a liar. Tomoe, you didn't actually come here because you were worried, did you?"

I turn around, finally showing him the tears I know he probably wanted to see all along.

"You just came here to see me cry. Do you really hate me that much?"

I couldn't handle the silence and sadness I felt at being hated by him and ran out of the bathroom. It made me feel a bit better when I saw his facial expression change, but not by much. I was supposed to be controlling him, not the other way around!

"Did you go to the bathroom and have a good cry? How adorable! Nanami, I'm sorry."

Oh boy was that the wrong thing to say. I hated how sincere he said it too! That bastard. I continue on my way even faster, sticking up my middle finger as a last thought.

"Woah, hey now! That's not a very attractive thing to do! I said I was sorry didn't I? I was just angry!"

I stop in my tracks to throw a glare back at him in hopes it would turn him to stone. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't made that skill yet, and so he continued talking.

"Everyday people at school stare at me. Watching me nonstop, and I ended up taking my frustrations out on you. I was wrong, so try to relax. The last thing you have to worry about is whether or not I might hate you or anything~."

"Well. Isn't that reassuring? I guess I can't blame you for picking on the person with something different sticking out about them, can I? You can rest easy now knowing that you'll have one less person staring at you, because I don't plan on looking at you ever again!"

With that said, I made my final retreat. Tears were still pouring out my eyes, but I still had to go back to class lest I add another tardy to my attendance sheet.

I opened the door and walked over to a free seat by the window. Hah. Jokes on you. I like window seats better anyways.

I got all of my supplies out and got to work writing down what was written on the board, and adding notes of my own. Thankfully, most of my tears hit my uniform rather than the paper, but a few still managed to make their home there. I could only write around them in order to avoid tearing the paper. The rest of the class went like this until I was finally able to focus on the lecture rather than the sadness and anger I felt. Lunch came around though and ended my only distraction.

"Yo, daddy-issues-Momozono! Tell me, what poor-man's lunch have you had to bring with you today?"

I ignored him and tried to remember. What did I bring for lunch? Oh. Oh no.

"Ahahaha! Don't tell me?! You forgot it?! That's hilarious!"

Damn Isobe and his good looks. It really is a shame they're wasted on such a cruddy person. I'll have to work on making him nicer to me. Torture maybe?

**Alignment Change!**

**Your alignment has now changed to Chaotic Good as a result of your thoughts and desires!**

**This change came as a result to repeated wishes to either torture or enslave individuals in order to get them to do your bidding or have sex with them.**

I mean… I have kind of had that whole reverse-harem idea since the beginning? I guess wanting to torture someone into being nice was the straw on the camel's back for my alignment though.

Continuing to ignore him, I quickly get up from my desk to go back to the girl's bathroom to summon myself some money to buy food with. As soon as I stand up though, a wad of cash falls out from my skirt pocket and onto the floor.

Isobe looks down at me in shock as I go to pick it up, letting out a 'no way' as I bring it up to my face to inspect it.

'Yo! No way! Where the hell did you get so much money you freak?!"

What the hell? This wasn't- oh wait I remember. Kurama-

"Oh no, I'm missing some money from my wallet. Well, I guess it's not that big of a deal."

A girl standing next to him clenches her fist while shouting out.

"Listen up everyone, Kurama is missing some money!"

Another girl looks to the cash in my hand and asks, "Nanami, where did you get that from?"

Instantaneously, the rest of the girls start pointing their fingers at me and the money and saying things along the lines of my apparent theft. How the fuck am I supposed to get out of this?! Thanks a fuck ton Kurama, you've just framed me for a literal crime!

"You know what? Hold on."

Yes! That's right you fix this goddamn mess you jerk!

"I apologize. I gave Nanami that money earlier. She said she didn't have enough to buy bread."

Ugh, you didn't have to add that last part in you jerk.

"Go on, tell the truth."

This jerk, I never even needed the money in the first place, and now he's put me on the spot in front of everybody. Before I can even state my claim though, the door to the classroom opens with a fog cloud like this morning. What? Did he forget to turn it off? Well, anyways I'm left with my mouth hanging as Tomoe and an absolute army of kimono-wearing women appear in the doorway. Instead of black feathers coming through though, this time it's maple leaves, and I can't help but feel a small blush come to my face at the pretty sight.

"Please forgive me. The arrangements took longer than expected Lady Nanami."

I can't help but stand frozen as the ladies in kimonos start to bring in rugs and tables laden with food, with Tomoe standing off to the side gesturing out with one hand, a paper fan half covering his face with the other. It really was quite a sight, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't both impress me, but also kind of make my heart flutter at what he was going to lengths to do for me in order to make up for earlier.

"On this, your first day back at school, I used every skill I possess to prepare this for you. May I present to you, your meal. Now then, if I might have everyone's attention."

I was picked up from behind by one of the ladies effortlessly, and placed on the rug in front of the food. It was only now, looking back at them, that I realized all of the women had long and fluffy white tails like Tomoe's. I wonder why they didn't take the precautions to hide them like Tomoe did? Was it beneath them or something like that? Either way it made me nervous, but I doubt anyone but Kurama would notice, given everything happening in the room.

"Lady Nanami is my cherished lady and mistress."

My cheeks immediately explode into a temperature that would rival that of even lava. Why did he have to word it like that?!

"If any of you are rude or disrespectful, you will have to answer to me. Is that clear? Master Kurama?"

I watch Kurama's face go from uncaring neutral to shocked as his name is called out.

"Those bills you reportedly lost somewhere? They appear to be on the floor by your feet, but what say you?"

I let out a snicker when he looks down to see the bills slipped under there, and I notice Tomoe give me a small smirk in response. He lowers himself to sit on his knees in front of the class, continuing his speech.

"To all of you, her classmates, I humbly ask you this. Please look after Lady Nanami."

I give a bit of a glare from my seat towards all the swooning girls, and don't even try to deny to myself the feeling of jealousy that comes from them looking at him that way. I have the urge to bring him over to my side, but I refrain to get started on the meal he so nicely made for me.

That night, I make sure to practice my powers. Not only for myself, but for Tomoe as well. I can't be expected to stay mad at him after what he did to make it up to me. That was no small feat either. I was left feeling so giddy that I started making plans to make him something after I finish Oni-kiri's pin. I know I could always just summon one, but where's the love in that?

Of all the talisman I made last night, out of five since that seemed to be my limit for now before I pass out, my favorite had to be the 'Clean' one. I was able to use it to clean up a small splatter of ink that I accidentally made from over dipping my brush. That talisman should come in quite handy with my klutzy butt. For now it isn't that strong because of my low level with [Talisman Crafting], but when I get to a high enough level, I'm ready to use it to clean whole rooms for me! Ahh, the life of a lazy mage.

Getting ready for school was a breeze, with help from Oni-kiri, of whom I can tell is going to be one of my best friends, since she helped me pick out accessories to go with my uniform to make myself feel a bit prettier. Kurama's words were still getting to me unfortunately, but hopefully I can restrengthen my ego with some style!

She helped me sew on a small yellow fake rose onto the front of a pair of black thigh-high socks, while I made a small lace bracelet with a ring of even smaller roses around the outside edge. While Oni-kiri finished up on my thigh-highs, I let her watch me begin on making her a hair pin. I sneakily ran off to the bathroom to summon a metal base pin for the project, and told her I must have accidentally left it in there at some point as a cover to its origins.

I tore apart a few of the roses and used the scissors to turn them into the stereotypical cherry tree flower petals. I would then poke the needle through the flower with a tiny pearl or diamond, and then wrap the string over and over the base to secure it. I left the largest of the flowers for last to make it the main attraction, securing it with the largest pearls and diamonds. I then made a few dangles with gems and pearls flowing all the way down the string. In the end it looked like something a princess would wear and I had nothing but pride for the piece.

I looked over to Oni-kiri who had been watching ever so intensely at the process, and I held out the finished pin to her. With tentative tiny hands, she grasped the pin and examined it with tears in her eyes.

"Lady Nanami… I don't know what to say? There are no words to describe my everlasting gratitude from this."

I smiled and sat back on my arms, beginning to wonder what I should make for Tomoe and Ko-tetsu. My mind took a left turn though, and I realized I could use this gratitude of hers to ask my strange request that's been dancing around my mind the past hour.

"Well, if you really want to, you could just thank me through a favor?"

I watched her face blush and I immediately regretted how I phrased that.

"N-not anything like that. I was just wondering if you would call me Thea instead of Nanami? I just figure that since I've basically started my way onto becoming a whole new person as the new land goddess, I could change my name. Ever since I left my dad, I've had the idea in my mind to change it."

Oni-kiri lost the blush halfway through my rant, much to my relief, I'd hate to have her think of me in any other way than a friend and boss.

"If you are sure that is what you want, Lady Na- Lady Thea?"

I nod and give her a quick hug before getting to dressing myself in my new accessorized socks, hat, and bracelet. I ran in front of the television Tomoe had placed in my room to use its dark screen as a reflective surface to look at how the accessories looked when actually being worn together.

I was happily surprised to see that the pieces all matched very well with both the uniform as well as my appearance. Alright! I make this look good!

"Hey, Oni-kiri? What do you think? Do these suit me?"

I knew what the answer was already, but who doesn't love an ego boost every once in awhile? Oni-kiri left no praise out from her vocabulary as she showered me in compliments. I laughed at the eagerness to please, and walked over to her to help attach the pin to her mask. Despite her lack of hair, the pin did well to give the appearance that she had her hair pinned up.

"Ohhh! Oni-kiri! It's so pretty on you!"

She summoned a mirror into her hand and gazed into it. Tears were quick to form as she let loose another string of thanks and appreciation.

"It's fine! I already told you your only payment back for it is to call me Thea. Though, I wonder if the boys will take my request as well?"

"Well, I'm sure if you just ask they'll put up as much resistance as myself! Especially since we've only known you for a short amount of time thus far the change will be much more insignificant than if you were to ask this of us much later."

I nod and play with my bracelet with a completely empty head. I stayed like that for awhile until I felt Oni-kiri tugging at the hem of my skirt. I shook my head and asked her to repeat herself.

"I was just asking if you were alright? I wanted to remind you that you have school today to attend to."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, and grabbed my school bag while moving to walk out of the room.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I kind of did lose myself there for a bit. But don't worry, that kind of happens to me sometimes. I think it's just my brain trying to process everything that's happened. That or maybe I pushed it a little too hard with the talismans last night…"

I saw Tomoe standing at the end of the hall by the front door with something in his arms, and I immediately grew curious.

"Anyways, it really is nothing to worry about. I'm not hurt or anything. Hey Tomoe, what's up?"

"Good morning Nanami. I have taken the liberty to prepare for you this three-tier box lunch as well as this cat hood decorated with a seasonal flower by yours truly."

I clutch my chest with my hand not holding my bag, and make a noise of pain.

"Aww! Tomoe you didn't have to do that for me! I really appreciate it though! The hat is really cute, though it looks like it could use a few other embellishments… Here, hold on a sec!"

I drop my bag and grab the hat, running back into my room. I closed the door swiftly so as to not be caught summoning a length of white ribbon into my hand. I quickly, but carefully sewed the ribbon around the bottom border of the pink hood, and cut the back and bottom extra fabric off, sewing it back down to hide the open fabric, and thus turning it into a beanie rather than a strange-looking hood. As a last minute touch I added some lace to outline the ears as well. I swapped out the hood already on my head for this new beanie and rushed back to where Tomoe and the others were.

"Alright, I fixed it! I just thought it would look cuter this way! What do you think?"

I smiled at all three members of the shrine awaiting their response. Oni-kiri was the first to say something.

"Lady Thea, your craftsmanship is as impeccable as ever! You really do know how to make everything a little prettier!"

Ko-tetsu made a noise of agreement and nodded along. I look to Tomoe for his thoughts, and notice that he has a small frown on his face.

"Oni-kiri, why have you just called Nanami by the name of Thea?"

Oni-kiri flew up by my head and gestured in my direction.

"Because Lady Thea asked it of me in exchange for this beautiful pin she made me!"

I watch him glance to her pin before looking down at me.

"And why would she do that?"

Knowing he was really asking me rather than Oni-kiri, I spoke for myself.

"Because I really feel that I would like to disassociate myself from my old life in as many ways as possible. Now being the new land goddess, I thought that it made for the perfect opportunity to change my name to one that I feel more connected to. I know it might be quite odd to ask you three to call me by something different than my birth name, especially after having only just met me, but I would really appreciate it if you would call me Thea from now on?"

I watched him watch me for what felt like ages, but in reality I knew was only moments. But there was a small smile on his face, whether forced or real I really can't tell, and he nodded.

"Right, well then Thea, I would appreciate it if you would make sure to wear that hat or the other for the duration of any time you are outside this shrine. Also, please do not forget this box lunch I, Tomoe, have made for you."

I nodded and smiled brightly, gratefully taking the tall stack of box lunches by the handle and giving him a small side hug before, doing the same for the two small spirits, before grabbing my bag and rushing off to school.

Man, that guy is so nice. Making me food and picking a flower for this hat. What a sweet dude! I can't wait to make him fall for me and kidnap him for my army! Ha ha ha!

Halfway down the route I hear the name Nanami being called from a group of girls behind me. I stop and turn in their direction to see what they could want with me. Hopefully it's not to bully me more with their words…

"Good morning!"

"Uhh, yeah. Good morning to you too! Is there something I can do for you?"

The girls all started fidgeting and that was my cue to start getting nervous. What the heck?

"Yes, actually! Is Tomoe by chance coming to school?"

"If so, if you introduced us to him that would be so cool!"

I deflated immediately. Ah, well at least it's not bullying. But what do I tell them?

"Uhh, no actually. He has to stay behind in order to take care of things."

They all did a one-eighty at that, pouting and walking away with downtrodden faces. Pft. Serves em right. They have legit been bullying me and they think I'm just going to do them all a favor out of the blue. I'm not a shoe-licker.

Immediately after finishing that though, I hear a loud car honk from behind me, back in the direction of my commute. I turn back around and let out a shriek as a bright red car pulls right up to me. Stranger danger!

The car door opens and- oh it's just him.

"Another hood, Nanami? I thought I already told you it doesn't suit you? Get in, I'll give you a ride and help you take it off.~"

I take a large step back and shiver out of the way he said that. Ew. And I thought I wanted this dude?

Suddenly, those girls from before, along with many many others, appear back behind me screaming out Kurama's name.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm gonna have to pass. Thanks."

"Oh? Why not? Are you being shy? Or are you intimidated by my popularity?"

I took this chance to get my feelings across to him once and for all. Steeling a good, hard glare on my face I stood a bit straighter.

"If you must know, first of all I don't get into cars with weirdos. Second, why would I want to ride with a pompous jerk like you?"

I heard the growls and threats of all the girls that were once cheering behind me and my stomach did a little dance. I might have wanted to say that a little quieter… I decided that I should probably leave and escape now while the crazy fangirls aren't attacking yet. I turned around and started to walk back down the street I'd came. I'll just go around a street to avoid all this.

As I began my escape, I felt a foot step on mine, and before I could counter the imbalance I landed straight on my face on the concrete, hat and bag flying off and away from me as I held onto the boxed lunch for dear life in an attempt to at least save it from the fall.

While I was successful in saving at least one tier of the lunch, the rest wasn't so lucky. Neither was my face. I quickly got up, leaving the dropped lunch boxes behind as I struggled to stand. I feel blood drip down my forehead and wince at the painful throbbing and dizziness in my head. I grab my bag with my free hand and ran out of there in a daze. I can hear Kurama shouting out Nanami's name, but I could care less as I only want to get away.

I run down the first street, and then the next, before figuring that three streets away is far enough. I slide down the side of a building in an alleyway and take large gulps of air.

Damn those girls all to hell. Maybe I should put a curse on them.

Reaching up to my forehead, I wince. I know for a fact that I'm going to get an earful from Tomoe if I don't hide this. I activate my [Complexion Configuration] and stand back up on shaky legs. Alright, I just have to make it through school and then I can go back to the shrine and deal with this there. I fall back to the ground with a heavy thump. Or I'll just have to deal with it now.

I sigh and look left and right down the alleyway for anyone who could see me, before swiping at the air to look at my stats while I create a new spell.

Thea, [Land Goddess]

Level - 3 [3350/4000]

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment - Chaotic Good**

**HP - 109/120 [5 Regen per minute]**

**MP - 335/360 [15 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**Strength [STR] - 12**

**Endurance [END] - 12**

**Dexterity [DEX] - 12**

**Intelligence [INT] - 20**

**Wisdom [WIS] - 20**

**Charisma [CHA] - 14**

**Luck [LCK] - 13**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 600 Credits**

Oof, yeah. That's a pretty big chunk of HP missing. Alright time to create a healing spell for myself. Should've done this sooner, but what can you do?

"Skill Creation: Self Heal"

**Skill Added: [Self Heal]**

**[Self Heal] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100) (+5 exp per 1 HP gained using this skill)**

**10 MP per second**

**Allows the user to heal themselves using MP as an exchange. The spell will end either when the user says 'Self Heal: End' or when the user's max HP has been reached. The user is healed 10 HP per second.**

**At level 10 amount of hit points regained is equal to 15 per second**

**At level 25 amount of hit points regained is equal to 25 per second**

**At level 50 amount of hit points regained is equal to 50 per second**

**At level 100 amount of hit points regained is equal to 75 per second**

Not the most creative title, but I'm not thinking very clearly at the moment. In fact, I'm pretty sure my vision is starting to go. Alright, time to start feeling better.

"Self Heal"

Oooh. That feels nice. Oh! I should probably turn off that [Complexion Configuration], now that everything will be healed and sealed. By the feel of things, I'll still need to wash my face though. Gross.

I finish wiping my face from my drying blood not a moment later, using a cloth I had made through my creation skill, and continue on my way to school. Hopefully I won't be too late to my first class. If I really run, I think I can make it!

So, I didn't make it, but I was thankfully only about five minutes late. I felt super sweaty and gross, but that was the least of my problems. Through all of my classes I felt numerous eyes on me. I couldn't tell who from, but I could bet the gender was all female. Well, all except for Kurama, who decided he needed to get someone to pass me a creepy note. It was one of those 'meet me on the roof' notes, and I can guess that meant he saw my land goddess mark when my hat flew off. Man, Tomoe's going to be so upset that I left it there. At least I have his other one.

Speaking of Tomoe, his lunch was one of the best I've ever had. I'd need to grind for years to get to his level of chefery. My favorite bit had to be the adorable veggies cut into flower shapes. They were too cute. The worst thing I'd have to agree with Nanami on though. Mushrooms are pretty gross. I mean if I was starving, yeah I'd eat them no complaints, but given a choice, I decided to toss them outside to feed some creature that would care for them.

After my last class I made sure to check myself in the mirror to pull some warrior faces with myself. Knowing the tengu was about to confront me on my hatred of him, scared me. Not because he's popular, or attractive, or anything like that. No I was scared because I knew that he was wanting to kill me now like that witch from before. He wanted to eat my heart.

I slapped myself a few times and washed my face with cool water. Ohhh man. I just realized something. Because I actually wore the hat when I left school, Tomoe is going to think that he doesn't need to protect me and will probably be making dinner or something right now. That means if this guy decides to attack me, I'll be on my own! I haven't even practiced my spells against anything other than a zombie! This guy has actual fighting experience as well as a mastery over his powers already. Ugghh, what should I do?

I decided to make a few talismans to slip on the inner rim of my skirt before heading up there, just in case. Walking up the stairs to the roof, I was beginning to feel more and more anxious. My sweaty palms had long since dampened the note, and I was regretting not turning back with every lift of my foot.

I opened the steel door and put a doorstop in between the door and the frame for extra insurance on a getaway. Looking towards Kurama finally, I felt nothing but apprehension.

"So. You came?"

"A roof meeting? Really? You know, I'm really not much for heights. We could have done this somewhere less...dangerous. Like the flower garden or something."

He shifted his bodyweight so that he was now facing me more properly, but still keeping to his 'I'm too big for this' pose.

"I'm surprised your face is unmarred. That was quite the nasty fall you had this morning. I do apologize, I made sure to give that girl a strong talking to about harming others in my name."

Feeling more peeved now than nervous, I was able to snort a bit of air out my nose in a huff.

"Yeah, well whatever. People in love do crazy things. What do you want?"

"First of all, I want to ask you a question. The only thing I have to do is meet their gaze, and every girl blushes and looks at her feet. But for some reason, you alone, claim to hate me. Why is that?"

Not even giving me time to respond, he continues.

"I did speak up for you when you were being accused yesterday. And I even apologized. I guess I just don't understand at all what you're unhappy about."

Once he was done with his speech and dramatic posing, I let out a large sigh.

"That. That is what makes me hate you so much. You're so full of yourself and think every girl absolutely has to drool over you and bow to your feet just because of your looks, or popularity, or whatever. And in case you've forgotten: you were the one that planted that money on me in the first place, making me look like a thief when you claimed it missing! Guys and girls like you really piss me off."

He stood there a bit slack jawed for a moment before recomposing himself and continuing with his tirade of dumb words.

"You know, you're quite feisty. If you wanted I wouldn't be opposed to you becoming mine, which for you would be fairly lucky."

I turn around, completely done with this conversation.

"I'm out of here. You can take your dumb pompous attitude and shove it at someone who cares. If this was all there was to asking me up here, then I'm leaving."

I kicked the doorstop out of it's hold and swung the door open. Letting it slam behind me, I breathed out a sigh of relief. It looks like I-

"Hey, girlie."

I freeze on my way down the stairs when the door is suddenly thrust open from behind me. Swirling around with my hand on the bannister, I stare at the sun-blackened silhouette of Kurama with his black wings open and casting shadows over the staircase behind me.

"You underestimate what I really want, Land God."

I feel the breath that was supposed to be entering my lungs hitch. I start moving my hand towards my waist and the hidden talisman while speaking up to distract him from my movements.

"Do you really think a little bit of cosplay is going to get me to fall for you? Wow, and you must really be desperate if you're calling me a god, though I do believe the proper term is goddess. If we're being politically correct that is."

I was already brushing my fingertips against one of the talismans I'd created when it was his turn to speak.

"Oh, come now. There's no need to play that game. I can see your mark as a land goddess right there on your forehead. Now come my sweet, you have a tasty heart that I desire to take a bite out of."

As soon as he took that first step towards me I yanked the talisman out and shot it into the air over his shoulder. Kurama, expecting an attack dodged out of the way, just as I was hoping he would. While he was distracted by watching the talisman fly away, I reached back into my skirt on the other side and slapped that talisman onto the closest part of him I could before running down the stairs and back into the school hallways.

Ha! That 'slow' talisman should help me at least find a good hiding place while that 'Tomoe' talisman goes to alert him that I'm under attack. Looking left and right down the hallway, I started heading in the direction of the girls' bathroom, however, I remembered how easily and unnoticed Tomoe was about getting in there just the other day. I stopped and ran off into another direction. Gathering unwanted attention from my peers, I slowed a bit in my search for a safe place. Looking around I decided that a janitor closet was a bit cliche, but in all respects, a good place to hide considering the lack of windows and only one defendable entrance.

Speed walking down into a hallway that had no foot traffic, I jiggle the handle to the closet and cursed my lack of levels to my lockpicking skill. Better late than never.

I summoned a quick and simple lockpick, hoping to all that was holy that no one would catch me breaking in, especially Kurama. With quick hands I cheered silently as the lock was lifted. I swung myself inside and threw the lockpick into a corner, no longer needing it, but not wanting to be seen with it. I cast a quiet [Shining Star] in the upper corner so that it wouldn't show through the bottom of the door.

Peeking around, I find what I'm looking for and snag a spray bottle cleaner to spray the eyes of any Kurama's in the event that he finds me. I sit on a box full of toilet paper rolls and begin my wait in this pseudo game of deadly hide and seek.

I quietly play in my mind the distance that the talisman will need to pass through in order to reach Tomoe. Weighing in the speed it was going and the fact that it can fly over any obstacles, I'd reckon it it get there in fifteen minutes or so. That gives me probably ten more to remain hidden.

Of course this is when I hear the voice of my pursuer asking for my whereabouts. Thankfully, I overhear a girl stutter out that she saw me heading to the girls' restroom 'not too long ago'. Bless my past mistake for that. That should throw him off my scent for at least another three minutes. From the sound of his clacking shoes, I can guess he finally was able to get my talisman off. My powers are increasing in strength. Thank goodness for that.

My estimation was right when I hear him walking back not a minute shorter or longer than the three I guessed. I tighten my grip on my bottle, aiming it at the door, when his steps suddenly change direction. Did he somehow see my light from the bottom of the door? Or can he see my mark through wood? I start to panic when they come ever nearer.

Come on Tomoe! Please please please get to me before he does! While I plead this inside my head, I hear the hallways starting to empty. Everyone is going home. Shoot!

My prayer goes unanswered as the steps stop just behind the door. I glance up at the lock, having completely forgotten it with all of the other things going through my head. I need to make a choice now. Do I risk him hearing me clicking it if he hasn't actually figured out I'm here yet? Or do I leave it alone and risk him opening the door unhindered?

I decide to leave it and take my chances with the cleaning spray. I hear a hand grip the door knob and turn it, opening up. I look Kurama in the eyes as I spray his grinning face with the solution. He rears back, smaking the bottle from my hand, and I make my chance to push past him while he deals with the pain and shock I'd just administered.

Deciding I don't want to risk any of the other students getting hurt or caught up in this, I rush my way back towards the staircase to the roof. I look over my shoulder and curse myself for forgetting the light orb follows me for ten minutes. Well, at least that will work as a countdown of sorts until Tomoe gets the message.

Rounding a corner, I haul ass through the halls. I rush up the stairs, taking a risk and taking two at a time to get away faster. I hear a calling for the name Nanami and I throw away caution and use the extra shot of fear to propel me upwards instead. I burst through the door and attempt hiding on a ledge that borders the outside edge of the roof. There's enough room to stand comfortably on it and against the wall, but I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't a fan of heights.

I hear the door burst open and feel a gush of wind rush out. Thankfully from my position, I avoided the direct blast, and only felt a breeze. I watch as my personal ball of light fades out, and I sigh in relief that Tomoe should have gotten my message by now.

"Nanami, where are you~? I just want to talk and apologize for scaring you! Please come out!"

I wince at how realistic and earnest he sounds. I understand now that I totally underestimated his charisma and intelligence. He's a lot sneakier and more manipulative than I thought. I'll never tell him that to his face though. That is unless he really does turn around or I need him for something. Like saving baby Tomoe. Hopefully I can stop that on my own though.

I hear him 'tsk' and watch him walk over to the railing on the far end of the roof. From this angle he could absolutely see me if he turned around! I take as light of steps as possible towards the door that he left open, and hope that he doesn't do just that. I'm not even halfway there when a black feather pierces the concrete right in front of my nose.

"You didn't think you could hide from me, did you Nanami?"

I stand straight and attempt to stall him until Tomoe can get to me. Thankfully with his speed it shouldn't be that long.

"My name isn't Nanami anymore. It's Thea."

He takes a lax stance, but I know better than to relax.

"Ah, well isn't that a cute name? Alright then, Thea, I'll be a gentleman and kill you swiftly so that you don't feel that much pain. It's the least I can do for impressing me with your wit and ability to get away from me for so long."

He started to advance towards me, crossing his long, manicured daggers in a pose across his chest that meant some kind of air slice attack. Thank you past self for watching so much anime! I ducked just as he threw out his arm and didn't even need to look to know that my head would have been detached from my shoulders had I stayed as I was.

"No, no, no! Thea, you have to stay still, otherwise it won't be painless. Unless you actually want to end up mangled? In that case run around as you please!"

I felt real fear. Real deep, penetrating fear as the reality of the cruelty of this world set in. I never saw anyone die in the anime, not really anyways. But this was a realistic version of this world. And in reality, people get killed by demons and eaten by power-obsessed tengus. What am I doing? I'm supposed to be the god of these worlds and of the heckin multiverse! Well, I guess I can't fault myself too much. I mean this is my first world, and I haven't really had the time to grind my powers while I've been here. I mean sure, I could have gone through and grinded a bunch of zombie dungeons, but I really don't want to get comfortable with killing anything humanoid. That's a quick path to losing my morality, and something that I'm trying to erase in the first place.

I look up at the dark-winged tengu that is now standing directly in front of me with a bored look on his face.

"Hey. Earth to land goddess. You home? It won't be any fun killing you if you're just spacing out like that."

I blush at the closeness to my face, and jump back, hitting the wall in the process.

"Ah! That's better! Now, where was I?"

I feel tears prick at my eyes with relief as a flash of blue flickers in the sky. I look back at the tengu who is reaching his hand towards my chest, most likely aiming to remove my heart with his claws. Just as his middle claw makes contact with the topmost button keeping my blazer closed, his whole body is thrust to the side with the force of a flying kick.

"Tomoe!"

Tomoe replaces the space that Kurama was just taking up with his own self, flexing his just as pointed and manicured claws at the now downed crow tengu.

"You called, Thea? I see that you took off your hat. Now why would you do such a dumb thing as that?"

"Long story short, this guy showed up on my way to school, which summoned a horde of crazy fangirls, who didn't like me telling this guy that I dislike his pompous attitude, who then tripped me, knocking my hat off and flinging the food you made me all over the sidewalk! Unfortunately I only got to enjoy one of your boxes, which was delicious by the way, but the hat got left behind in my escape from further abuse."

Tomoe's smile faltered when I got to the part about being tripped, and dipped further when I said the part about his food getting tossed across the ground. I honestly felt touched that he cared so much already, despite having only just forced the contract with him.

"I see. Well, I Tomoe, assure you that this dirty yokai will be a bother to you no longer."

"Who the hell are you? Judging from the protectiveness you seem to be shedding, you must be her familiar!"

Kurama shot up from the ground towards Tomoe and I and Tomoe quickly grabbed me by the waist to pull us out of the way and onto a huge, red paper umbrella that floated us into the air and out of reach.

"Indeed I am. And you are?"

Kurama sat crouched on the ground where he failed to pounce us and looked Tomoe in the eyes with boredom.

"A crow tengu of Mt. Kurama. I descended sixteen years ago. Sadly, now that you have seen my true identity-"

He leapt back into the air slashing at us with his wind blade.

"You must DIE!"

Tomoe moved quick and used the umbrella to cover us from the attack. The umbrella was ripped through though effortlessly and I saw a small cut appear in Tomoe's kimono.

"You like that fox? Your yokai powers seem more than a little proficient. After I become land god, I would not be opposed to bringing you on as my familiar if you asked nicely. I am certain you would prefer me over that little girl, would you not?"

"You believe that you can become a land god?"

"Of course I can. All I have to do is take one bite of that girl's heart."

"While this is fun, I don't necessarily like the idea of my lady and mistress coming to harm."

Tomoe set me carefully on the roof before looking up at Kurama from the side of his eye. In the span of a millisecond, Tomoe stood behind Kurama with his arm around his throat and a single leaf between his fingers, while a plethora of others just like it fell around them.

"When I think of bastards like you coming for Thea, I could honestly not be happier that she is the Land Goddess."

"What?"

Tomoe placed the leaf on his forehead and jumped back. A ringing of bells passed through the air, and Kurama started convulsing in the air. I watched with horror at the sight, but thankfully I didn't have to watch long. Kurama stilled for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing as an ostrich with only his necklace around his long neck giving any indication that it was still him.

"Did you know ostrich meat is low in calories and full of iron and other minerals? How lucky for you right? You wanted to be a land god? After I feed you to Thea, you will become one with her flesh, which I find so romantic~."

Tomoe produced a ball of blue flame before continuing his interrogation with the now ostrich tengu.

"Believe you me, I will bring all my skills to bear to make you a land god."

Kurama squawked and started trying to run for his life. I watched him run out the door as Tomoe burst back into his blue flaming ball form to give chase.

"Unfortunately, I have already prepared dinner. But if I put you in the freezer, we can have you for tomorrow's! Doesn't that sound lovely?"

I chased them back down the stairs, really feeling exhausted after this entire day. I'll need a warm soak for my legs when we get back. Maybe I can get the spirits to join me? Or at least Oni-kiri?

I followed the sounds of chaos and watched Kurama face plant into a wall, effectively stopping him for a moment. He quickly righted himself just as I saw one of the nice, not evil girls from the show round the corner with a huge stack of papers. I can't remember her name, but I don't have time to think about it now. I have to save her from getting pummeled by Kurama the ostrich.

"Hey! Watch out!

I ran at her, hearing the squawking getting closer, and I grabbed her from the front, putting the stack between us, and swiveled her out of the way so that I was in the path instead. I heard her hit the wall, but most of the papers remained in her arms thanks to the positioning I used. Unfortunately for me though, I can hear Kurama trying in vain to stop himself.

The first thing I felt was the fluffy feathers fold around me, but then the weight behind those feathers collided with my back and Newton's laws all acted on me at once. Kurama the ostrich stayed in place, while I rocketed forwards, landing on my face and chest for not the first time that day. This time though, I felt a crunch.

The hall was silent all except the rustling of a few papers that flew loose and Kurama's bird groans. Then the pain hit.

My screams were muffled into the laminate flooring, but the pain could still be heard in the noise I was making. I didn't even register that I had been moved to the infirmary, with a hand over my mouth, until that hand was removed and I heard water running.

"Oh good, you've stopped screaming. I need to wash the blood from your face, so please bear with the pain a while longer until I can reset your nose."

When I saw Tomoe start to approach with a wet rag my brain rushed back into my body and I felt panic wash over me at the idea of him touching anything anywhere near my face.

"Nonononononono! Don't touch it!"

I watched as Tomoe's body stiffened and the pair of rings symbolizing our contract reappeared in their golden light before fading.

"Thea, you have to let me touch it so that I can fix it! Would you rather end up disfigured for the rest of your life?"

"N-no! But I can heal it myself! Watch!"

I know it was a gamble to show him my self healing ability, but at this point I can just use the excuse of being a land goddess for any new powers. Also I'm really desperate to not feel the pain of resetting a nose. I've watched videos of the procedure on YouTube in my past life, and there's no way I'm letting his long claws anywhere near my face. I know he means well, and would probably have been swift and delicate, but I'm a baby and baby says no!

I whispered the words under my breath in hopes that he would be more focused on the glowing than the fact that I need to say the words. After about three seconds of glowing white light shining between my eyes, I could feel the spell stop itself.

"See? I learned this after getting tripped by that girl earlier. I hit my head pretty bad on the concrete, but this ability just kind of came to me and helped me heal myself."

Tomoe was watching me with eyes of complete shock, and when I looked over to Kurama, he was as well.

"I don't remember Mikage ever having those powers. And you are sure that these healing abilities manifested only just today?"

I nodded my head, feeling bad for the lies, but not bad enough to let him touch my nose.

"Oh! You can touch my nose now if you want to check for yourself!"

I figured I should probably reverse the command I had accidentally put on him in case of an emergency in which I do need him to touch my nose for some reason. Also I feel bad forcing him to do or not do anything more than be my familiar.

The magical wrist bangles flashed once more, and I smiled up at him from my seat on the infirmary bed. He brought the wet cloth to my nose, surprising me, until I realized I forgot that the already lost blood doesn't go away even after [Self Healing]. I let him clean my face and then poke my nose with his finger with a smile.

"You are turning out to be a far better land goddess than I initially feared. Congratulations on your new power, Thea. Please use it to help with your duties as the land goddess."

I smiled wider and blushed, unable to suppress it at the genuine look of pride he was giving me. I look down and over to Kurama, a wave of pity washing over me at his sulking, large fluffy bird form. Ugh, boy am I going to have a hard time in the Fruits Basket world. I'm such a sucker for animals. Huh, that makes sense though why I like so many animal hybrid animes like Kamisama Kiss and Inuyasha… Ooh no, that makes me sound like I'm into bestiality or something! Ew! Gross! Nope, that is 100% not it!

Shaking my head of that gross false connection, I bring myself back to the pity I felt for Kurama.

"Alright, listen. Tomoe, you should really turn him back to his person form. Now that he knows not to go after me, he shouldn't be a problem. Right, Kurama?"

The now little ostrich man started to get all teary-eyed and I had to look away and back to Tomoe for fear of wanting to hug him with him looking so cute like that. Unfortunately, Tomoe procured a white handkerchief and created false tears of his own to dab at. Grr, I wonder if he knows? But the little ostrich man gave a pitiful whimper in the form of what I guess was an acceptable answer.

"But Thea, tomorrow's dinner…"

I sighed and looked away from him as well.

"No, Tomoe."

Tomoe slid the handkerchief away and begrudgingly turned Kurama back to his normal self with a wave of his arm. Kurama reappeared on the floor, sprawled out in a way that forced a short laugh out of me. The face he was pulling didn't help either, but I was able to stifle it for the moment.

"I thought that I was dead for sure."

I walked over and held out a hand.

"Here, let me help you up. I also want to treat that injury on your face. Tomoe kicked you pretty hard, huh?"

He turned his head away from me with a stubborn look on his face.

"Leave it. I don't need your help."

I grabbed his upper arm and decided to brute force him into standing.

"Yes you do you idiot. If I hadn't stopped Tomoe, not only would you be dead, but you'd be food as well. And anyways, while I might not like you, I can't ignore someone who's injured in front of me. Especially when I can prevent unnecessary scars."

Much to my relief he gave little resistance when I pulled him up. He did pull a surprised face though when I moved his hair out of his injury though.

"Here, let me try something."

I haven't had the chance yet to use it yet, so it will be good to start leveling it anyways. And I have the perfect cover too with my other healing ability already being revealed to Tomoe! I can just say that I figured out the versatility of my power in a way or some other bull nonsense. Not like he'll find out either way. Alright, now to start having some fun.

I pretended to concentrate for a moment with my hands over his concrete burn. Then I cupped his face in my hands while saying the name of the spell aloud.

"Cure Wounds"

I felt a whoosh of MP leave me all at once and through my point of contact, but thankfully it seemed only a third was sucked away to heal his face. Dang, why is that spell so expensive? It doesn't even heal all that much! I mean I guess it will after it gets leveled a good chunk, but it's pretty obvious that doing so is going to take awhile. Maybe I can create a substitute? Oh, shoot I'm zoning out again.

I let go of his blushing face quicker than I intended to, and jumped back.

"T-there! All better!"

"Hold it. Thea, how did you figure out how to do that?"

I moved over closer to Tomoe out of level of comfort near him and answered.

"Well, you know how I was able to heal myself? I just figured out how to move around my holy energy in order to heal others rather than myself. It takes a lot more power, but it does work pretty well, as you see with Kurama's healed cheek!"

"Fine. I'll accept that explanation, but please explain why it is you decided to grab his face in such an intimate way?! This tengu deserves his every injury, and yet you go through such efforts to create a healing ability in which to lovingly save him from such a tiny scar?!"

I cross my arms and frown angrily.

"Okay, first off, I get that he deserved the pain from the injury while he was still trying to eat my heart, but now that he's not an enemy that means I should heal him! Second, because the spell is so hard to do on it's own I found a few ways to make it easier. Sending my energy into him through a contact point, or multiple, aids in getting the energy to the person I want to heal. The other thing being that giving a name to the spell I wish to use helps me not lose concentration in what the energy is being used for. I don't want to accidentally burn the guy with my power or something! Oh! And third, it was not my intention to seem lovingly or anything like that! I just met the guy, and I've already made it pretty clear that I don't really like him or his high horse!"

I pause to take a breath and calm down, feeling the heat on my face.

"Now, can we please just go home? I'm really tired and would love a bath and some sleep."

Tomoe relaxes his features as well and gives a light smile and nod before turning to walk us out of the school infirmary and back towards the shrine. I start to follow, but feel a hand on my shoulder stop me.

"H-hey. Thanks for stopping him from ending me or whatever. I promise to not go after your heart anymore. Also, thanks for the face fixing."

I look over my shoulder at his blushing face and smile. Ha ha, I think he's falling for me! Well, that's fine I guess. Not like I'm going to turn down adding a pretty tengu warrior to my husbando side of my army. This will just make my life easier here as well! That is, unless Tomoe decides to throw a protective fit. Oh well, I'll deal with it when we get there.

Coming back out from my head, I stare into his brown-grey eyes and boop him on the nose before walking out the door to meet up with Tomoe.

"You're welcome, Kurama."


End file.
